Happy Endings
by httydfan1991
Summary: After Killian's brush with the underworld, Emma is shaken. Hopefully a certain pirate can put her mind and guilt at ease as they finally begin to plan for their future. Written before 5B, so therefore canon divergence. First OUAT fanfic, please be kind!
1. Home

_**Warning:**_ _Fanfic contains spoilers for what happened in the mid season finale. I have edited this chapter to keep it more in line with what happened, with just a little bit of my spin so I could continue it. It also has speculation based on spoiler pics for 5B._ _Either way, this idea wouldn't go away, so I just had to write it and I'd been looking for an excuse to write something different._

 _Hi everyone. So, this is my first time writing for Once Upon A Time, as I usually write for the How To Train Your Dragon fandom, but after finally catching up on Once Upon A Time and reading all the theories and spoilers for the rest of the season lately, I found I couldn't resist writing something for it instead! Since this is my first time writing for Once, I really hope I did the characters justice and that you like it._

 _Anyway, I hope this is alright. This is my favourite show and I really wanted to do the characters justice, especially my OTP, Captain Swan :)_

* * *

Chapter One: Home

* * *

" _Killian!"_

" _Swan!"_

 _Heart beating rapidly, Emma watched on in horror as hundreds of cloaked figures grabbed hold of Killian's arm, dragging him down into the fiery pit below their feet, as all the while, Killian struggled to get free from their claw like grip. Helpless, Emma snapped her head up to the one cloaked figure that remained motionless throughout this ordeal, with anger boiling in the pit of her stomach._

" _We had a deal, Hades!" she screamed, her eyes never leaving her loves struggle for freedom. "You said if I found Killian in that god forsaken labyrinth, that you would free him! "_

" _Yes, I am well aware," Hades said, boredom dripping from his every word. "But where's the_ fun _in it if I just let your boyfriend go so easily?" He stepped forward, and looked down at the saviour, a smirk crossing his distinguished face. "He could be quite_ useful _to me, my dear."_

" _We made a_ deal _ **,**_ _Hades, and I am_ not _leaving without him!" Emma exclaimed angrily, as she stepped forward, arms raised, but all the while, her heart thumping against the wall of her chest as the love of her love began to vanish from sight._

" _Put your arms down, you silly girl," Hades sighed, barely flinching at the rage this woman was beginning to emit. "Do you really think your magic is going to work against_ me _ **?**_ _"_

" _Swan!" Emma heard Killian call frantically, causing her to spin around, "forget about it, just get out of here!"_

" _I'm not leaving without you!" Emma sobbed, unaware of the tears that were now cascading down her cheeks, as she struggled to get to him as a sea of black figures suddenly dragged him from her line of sight and her stomach dropped like a stone._

" _KILLIAN!"_

" _S...swan!" was all that was audible as he disappeared from her sight, leaving Emma staring after him in horror, as the last sight of Killian was his frantic face as the black figures finally engulfed him, sending him hurtling into the fiery pit._

" _Argh, true love," Hades said quietly from above a shock still Emma. "It's a wonderful thing, isn't it?_ _Ah, but like how the dining embers of a flame flicker... They. All. End._ _"_

* * *

"Killian!"

Emma awoke with a breathless gasp, her heart pounding so hard against the wall of her chest that she thought it might burst out at any given moment. Tears filled her eyes, before spilling over onto her flushed cheeks, as she wildly scanned her surroundings, but she found nothing but darkness. The room was like a void, with no light that her eyes could see. The air was knocked out of her lungs as panic engulfed her and her chest suddenly grew tighter as each moment passed; her brain failing to comprehend her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was dealing with Hades down in the bleak void known as the underworld. But did that mean...?

"Emma?"

His voice was soft in the darkness, causing Emma's breath to hitch slightly in a startled gasp, as the room as the room suddenly became engulfed in a pale light. Blinking furiously, Emma's eyes slowly became adjusted to her surroundings as a candle on her bed side table illuminated her room in the loft, her olive green eyes instantly seeking the man beside her, whose own expression was anxious as he took note of her emotional state. A shuddering sob overtook her as he reached out his hand, gripping her own in a gentle grasp that Emma thought she would never have the pleasure of feeling again.

"Emma?" His voice was soft as he squeezed her hand. "Love, are you alright?"

Emma frowned. "I...I don't..."

As she spoke, memories suddenly came flooding back to her, silencing her in an instant. Killian being dragged to the underworld...her search for him... her deal with Hades...saving Killian...

"What happened?" she asked him, her voice quiet. Brows furrowed in confusion, she looked at him. "How...how did we...when...?" She trailed off.

Squeezing her hand in understanding, Killian gave her a tender smile. "We got back last night, love," he explained gently, stroking the knuckle of her hand. "We'd barely even crawled out of that portal, when..." Killian swallowed forcefully, his expression tinged with fear, "...when you just...collapsed where you stood. You've been asleep all this time..."

"Is that why I feel like death myself?" Emma mumbled, holding a hand to her head, which was pounding like a drum.

"I would say so, love," Killian agreed, moving from his seat to sit beside her on the bed; his hand never loosening its grip on Emma's. "Your mother said you'd been so hell bent-"

A hard look met him before he could even continue that sentence. Swallowing nervously, the pirate glanced away for a moment, clearing his throat, before he returned his gaze back to the woman beside him, where emotion was beginning to cloud her eyes once again.

"What I meant to say, love, -" Killian amended quickly, his chest tightening as he spoke, "was that apparently you'd been so bloody single minded on what you were trying to do, that when we got back, it just…hit you…" He took a shaky breath as the image of Emma suddenly falling to the ground filled his mind. "One moment you were walking, and the next…" He swallowed a lump in this throat. "…the next you were collapsed on the ground, not responding to anyone's summons. For a moment-" his voice catches in his throat. "For a moment, I thought that bloody demon had decided to take you instead…"

"What made you think otherwise?" Emma asked him, her voice barely a whisper.

Despite the glistening of unshed tears in the pirate's bright blue eyes, evident even in the soft glow of the candlelight, Killian uttered a short chuckle despite himself. "Your boy, of course," he answered with a small smile. "While _we_ were all standing around you in a panic, the lad just calmly sits down beside you, before announcing that you're just exhausted."

Emma smiled softly. "Yeah, that'd be Henry."

"Well," Killian continued, his expression turning serious once again, "once we realised that, your mother thought it would be best to get you home. She said you'd barely slept the whole time you were down there." He glanced over at Emma, who quickly flicked her eyes down to their linked hands between them, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip. "Anyway," Killian continued, not taking his eyes off her in the process, "we weren't sure when you would wake, so when we brought you home, your mother thought it would be best if someone remained with you…in case you couldn't recall what happened. She eagerly volunteered, but-"

"-but you stayed instead," Emma interjected quietly, lifting her gaze back up to meet his.

"Aye," he answered huskily. Glancing down at their intertwined hands, he gave Emma's delicate fingers a squeeze, before glancing back up into her glistening eyes. "I…I thought it might be best if it were me…especially if your memory failed you…"

Emma nodded, her voice was barely above a whisper. "You were right."

The next few moments passed in an uncomfortable silence, with their shaky breaths being the only sounds in the room. Uneasy, Killian glanced around the room, before suddenly letting out a shaky laugh as he tried to break the long silence.

"You know your parents are planning a huge party to celebrate our victory for this, Swan," he said, a smile gracing his lips. "And from what I've heard so far, it's going to be quite the celebration. I don't believe I'll be needing to eat for quite some time afterwards!" he added with a laugh.

Emma's lips twitched in what could have been a smile. "Sounds like fun," she muttered; her tone as expressionless as her face.

Killian frowned. "Emma, are you alright...?"

Hearing his voice, Emma's head suddenly snapped up, effectively cutting off the rest of the pirate's question in its tracks, as she gave him a glare to rival the Regina's in her Evil Queen days.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked him suddenly, her voice shaky.

Eyebrows knitted together, Killian gave her a vague look. "Swan, I don't know what-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean, _Hook-_ " she emphasised the word greatly, causing its name sake to visibly flinch at the sound of his moniker. It had been so long while since he had heard his swan call him that, even when she was angry. "Why did you have to be so _insistent_ to find out what happened in Camelot?" she pressed him, her voice rising a few octaves. "Why couldn't you just leave things alone?!"

"That's what you're angry at?" Killian asked, incredulously, as he watched Emma's eyes bore into him like a drill. "That I was determined to find out what happened to us in Camelot?!"

"It's not _just_ that!" Emma exclaimed, although her angry expression was marred by the sadness filling her eyes, which quickly filled up, before spilling onto her cheeks. "I asked you to trust me, and you just kept going. If you'd just left things alone, _none_ of this would have happened! None of it," she repeated, almost to herself, her voice broken.

"What did you expect me to do, Swan?" Killian demanded, his own voice choked by emotion. "Just sit back and let you succumb to the darkness? Bloody hell, Emma, I love you! I wasn't going to sit idly by and watch the love of my life slip away from me!"

"Well, it would have been better then watch the love of _my_ life die in front of me!" Emma screamed, jumping up from the bed away from Killian's shocked gaze. "I told you there was a reason I couldn't tell you what had happened in Camelot because I knew you would have done anything to stop me if you'd known!" More tears suddenly filled her eyes as she spoke, which quickly spilled onto her face. Wrapping her arms around herself, Killian watched on helplessly as her shoulders began to shake as her emotions began to spill out.

"If you had just _trusted_ me," Emma croaked, lifting her eyes to meet his, "no one would have known what had happened in Camelot. You wouldn't have sacrificed yourself, and I could have kept you from that god forsaken place."

"You don't know that," Killian pointed out gently, as he approached her cautiously. "But in the meantime, I was being kept away from you. You may have been keeping me that from that awful place, but I was being kept away from you regardless." Stepping closer to her, he gently wrapped his arms around her in a secure embrace, before leaning his forehead on hers. "And what was the point of that, love?"

"But you wouldn't have died for me," Emma choked out, as a shuddering sob ripped through her body, which caused Killian's body to vibrate along with hers. Desperate, she tried to stem the flow of tears from escaping her already tear filled eyes, but to no avail, and before she could stop them, the dam had burst and she was sobbing into Killian's warm shoulder.

"Shh…it's alright, love, it's alright," he soothed gently, as he held her close to him. It wasn't long before his jacket became wet with tears as her body continued to shake in his comforting arms.

"Why did you have to be the hero in Camelot?" Emma whispered, lifting her head up from Killian's shoulder. "Why couldn't you have just stayed out of the way? None of this would have happened if you had."

"Because I love you," Killian stated simply, tightening his arms around Emma's shaking form. "And I'd do it all again if I had too. Bloody hell, Swan, I can't live without you," he added, as tears began to prick at his own sky blue eyes.

"You're a bloody idiot, Killian," she muttered into his chest. "What makes you think I can live without _you_?" Sniffling, she looks up at Killian, whose own emotions were struggling to stay in check. "I've lost so many people in my life. I couldn't lose you too. Why do you think I broke all the rules in Camelot just to keep you with me? Why I tried to hide it? All because you got in the way of Arthur and Merlin."

"I'm sorry, love," Killian said truthfully, as he reached up to wipe the dampness away from her cheek with his thumb with a warm smile. "I'm sorry that I put you through this. But I couldn't just stand idly by while everyone, including you was in danger. Even if it meant sacrificing my own life."

"It didn't have to go that way," Emma protested weakly, as Killian continued to caress her cheek.

"You know as well as I do that isn't the case, love," Killian told her gently. "It's just the way things are."

"I could have tried," Emma said tearfully, reaching up to cup his cheek. "Watching you die…" Her breath caught in her throat. "…It'll live with me forever. It's a miracle everything worked out this time…"

"But it did," Killian reassured her softly, as he cradled her cheek in his hand, before pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "Like I've always said, Swan," he continued, a smirk forming on his lips. "I'm a survivor. Although I must confess, I cut it fairly close this time, even by my standards."

Emma's lips twitched in what could have been a smile, but her expression remained tearful. "Don't," she pleaded, meeting his eyes with a stern gaze. "Please don't say that. We both know that it took an eleventh hour miracle this time, and you know it."

"I do, actually," Killian admitted, his tone sombre, as he gazed into Emma's eyes. "I will be honest, Swan. I thought for sure that my time was finally up. Although," he continued, a small smile beginning to make its way to his lips once again, "I never dreamed that you would come in after me. You are one stubborn lass."

Despite the tears still trailing down her cheeks, Emma smirked. "Did you really think I was going to let that bloody demon take you, pirate?" she asked him. Bringing her hands up to Killian's chest, she gently placed her hands over where his heart was with a loving smile on her face. "Do you really think you love me more then I love you?" she asked him, softly, leaving the pirate speechless as he gazed into her eyes. "Because I've got news for you, pirate, it's not true."

Killian swallowed forcefully as a tear finally escapes from his eye. "Never doubted it, love," he choked out, before he suddenly pulled her to his lips in a tender kiss, which she eagerly responded too, before gently pushing him away, her eyes locking on his.

"I nearly lost you this time," she said quietly, as she rested her forehead against his. "I nearly lost you, so you have to promise…promise you'll be more careful from now on?"

Killian gave her a sad smile. "Love, you know I can't promise that…"

"At least try to promise it, then," she cuts in, her eyes pained.

Killian smiled. "For you, Swan, I'll try."

Emma smiled, a gesture which finally reached her still glistening eyes, before she suddenly pulled her hands away from the pirate's chest, to reach around her neck where she produced Killian's ring from around her neck. Holding it for a moment, she then held the glittering ring out to him.

"Maybe if I give this back to you, you might be able to keep your promise," she smiled, as she gently placed it into his waiting hand. "You did say it was the reason you were alive after all..."

"Actually, love, I believe I said it _could_ be," he pointed out, with a grin flashing across his face, causing Emma's smile to widen further despite herself. "Although I am now inclined to believe that could be case considering everything happened after I gave it to you."

"Which is why I think you should have it back," Emma said nervously, as she wrapped Killian's fingers around the little trinket. "Because I don't know about you, but I certainly don't wish for another trip to hell anytime soon."

"It was actually the underworld, love," Killian pointed out, with an amused grin. "It wasn't quite hell per se. Although, I still wouldn't recommend it as a vacation spot, that's for damn sure."

"And I'd rather you didn't go back there for another stint," Emma said, with a watery grin towards him. So just-" she pushed his hand, with the ring clasped inside it, towards his chest, "take the ring back and keep it."

"But I don't need it anymore, love," Killian said gently, as he went to hand the ring back to her. "If I can survive down in that hell hole without it, it just shows I don't need it to survive. I'd rather you keep it." He placed the ring back into Emma's hand with a tender smile. "It's yours now."

"But," Emma said hesitantly, as she looked down at the ring. "Don't you want it back? You've had it for so long..."

Killian rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Just keep the bloody ring, Swan."

Shaking her head in amusement, Emma took the ring and chain in hand, running her fingers around the edge of the ring and along the chain as she mused to herself quietly. Sighing, she slowly raised it up to her head level to catch a glimpse of the light dancing along the metal before she slipped it over her head. Hesitating, a thought, once a whisper, now a flowering crescendo flowed through her mind as the cold metal touched her chest through the cloth of her shirt. Glancing back to Killian, Emma gave him a small secretive smile.

"I'll make you a deal, Killian," Emma said, her smile widening on each word. "I'll keep this..." she trailed off nervously, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip. "...I'll keep this if you never leave my side again."

Killian's eyes widened in shock as his heart suddenly stuttered his chest. "Are...are you proposing to me, Swan?" he asked her, his smile growing as wide as her own. "Wait," he said with a mischievous grin as Emma looked at him with a blush forming on her pale cheeks. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you? Or are you just taking the lead from me again? Like always," he added with a cheerful grin, as he pressed their heads together.

Emma grinned. "Thought you'd be used to that by now?"

"That I am, love," Killian agreed with a soft smile. Reaching up, he tenderly cupped Emma's cheek with his hand, making Emma's heart race faster than it already was. "And I wouldn't have it any other way, either."

Emma flushed bright pink under Killian's gentle hand on her cheek, before looking bashfully way from the loving gaze he was giving her. Her heart sped up as she waited for an answer, and as she held him closer, she could feel his heart echoing hers in his own chest as his pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Giddy, she pulled away from him, before glancing up into his eyes, which were clouded with emotion.

"Well?" she prompted, her voice tinged with nerves as she watched Killian's face for any sign of an answer.

"Well, what?" Killian asked her, teasingly. "I don't remember you officially asking me to marry you, love. All I heard was you offering to keep the ring if I never left your side."

"You've got to be kidding me," she murmured, looking away from Killian's hopeful gaze, as thousands of butterflies began to flutter in her stomach. Taking a shaky breath, the woman closed her eyes for a moment, as she gently took hold of Killian's hand and hook in both her hands. Opening them back up again, she saw Killian giving her a look of encouragement, which made her smile in turn.

"Will..." she began, her voice evidently shaking. She took another breath, before looking at him square in the eyes. "Killian Jones...will you marry me?"

Killian's face lit up as soon as the words had no sooner left her mouth. Grinning from ear to ear, he suddenly pulled her into his arms, covering her lips with his own. Stiffening in surprise, it didn't take long for Emma to relax into his embrace, wrapping her arms around Killian's neck and pulling him even closer to her, burying her fingers into his messy locks, before laying a gentle hand on his neck, before running it down his back. She could feel Killian's hand in her own hair, before it trailed down her cheek, brushing away a tear that she hadn't even realised had escaped from her blurring eyes.

She didn't know how long they stayed that way for, but when they did pull away, both of them were flushed and breathless, with smiles from ear to ear etched onto their faces. Pulling away from Emma's face, Killian cupped her face, and stroked her cheek, eliciting another tear to escape from her eye from the tender gesture. He smiled at her.

"If you didn't know the answer already, love," he whispered, breathlessly. "That was a yes."

"I figured," she answered, her chest heaving. She stared up at him, blinking her eyes furiously at the new wave of tears making their appearance in her already blurred eyes as an elated smile made its way to her lips, making Killian's heart stutter in his chest. She pulled him towards her again.

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you, too," Killian whispered, as he placed his forehead on hers. "Gods, you don't know how much I do, love."

Emma's heart warmed at these words as she found Killian's hand between them, before taking it in her own. With a loving smile, Killian suddenly leant forward, before pressing a kiss against her lips. Emma's eyelids fluttered closed as a thousand butterflies erupted in her stomach, drinking him in as he kept hold of her lips. Dropping Killian's hand, she quickly moved her hand up to his chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat beneath her palm, causing her to smile into the kiss, which she felt him return. She could feel his arms wrap around her waist, securing her in his embrace as all the worries of the previous months temporarily vanished. They separate after a few moments when air becomes a necessity, before bringing each other back in.

Neither of them were sure how long they stood there for, but finally they separated, their faces flushed bright, and their chests heaving, but with an unwavering smile etched onto both their faces.

As she stood, and smiled, and he smiled back, the time of day suddenly them as a wall of yawns and droopy eyes. Well, for Emma at least, who suddenly emitted a wide yawn despite herself, causing her to blush even brighter than she already was.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"It's late, love," Killian assured her gently, as he cupped her cheek. "And having slept all day or not, it's obvious you need more rest. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"You don't look so great yourself," she points out, noting the dark circles underneath the pirate's already dark eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Have you slept at all since last night?"

"Not really," Killian admitted sheepishly, as he took hold of the hand that was on his cheek, before bringing it to his lips in a chaste kiss. "A doze here or there."

"You're an idiot, pirate," Emma said, with a shake of her head. She nodded towards the bed, before returning her glance to him. "Stay with me?" she asked shyly.

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Why, Swan, I'm rather surprised at you, considering all we've just been through," he teased, a roguish smile curving his lips.

"You know what I mean, pirate," Emma replied dryly, as her cheeks reddened again.

"Yes, I do," Killian smiled, as he took hold of Emma's hand before gently brining her over to the bed. "You know I was just teasing, love. Plenty of time for that later," he added with a grin, resulting in a loud snort of amusement from Emma.

"Yeah, later," she said, with a slight grin, before she looked down at the bed with a nervous bite of her lip. Despite the exhausted she still felt, she didn't think she could handle another nightmare like that again tonight.

"You can sleep, Emma," Killian said gently as he realised where her mind was at. Sitting down on the bed, he reached up a hand to gently coax her onto the bed. "I'll be right here. You don't have to worry about another nightmare."

Emma's eyes snapped up to his face in surprise. "How…how did you know…?"

"I was awake the whole time, love," Killian reminded her softly, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders as she lay down. "You were muttering in your sleep. Something about Hades and a deal?"

Emma sighed in his arms, before she went on to explain what happened, tears of angst and anxiety filled the corners of her eyes; her hands clasped together, trembling visibly; her usual, stony face now a painting of her inner demons. While listening to her account, Killian gently reached up to brush her blonde locks away from her tear streaked face away with his hook, before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"And the worst part is, I don't even know if that was even what happened or not," Emma went to finish, reaching up a hand to brush the tears off her cheeks.

"Not entirely," Killian assured her gently, as he stroked her hair back reassuringly. "It did look like the bloody devil was reneging on his deal, but it was just the demon playing with us." He shuddered as he recalled the memory. "We took off as soon as we could." Glancing down at his loved ones, face, he gave her a soft smile. "It was just your mind playing tricks on you, love. You can sleep."

Sighing in contentment, Emma glanced up towards him with a grateful smile. "Thanks," she said. 'I guess we'll need it tomorrow anyway."

"With the way this town throws a party? I believe so."

Emma chuckled, before propping herself up on her elbow. "Actually," she said with a nervous smile. "I was thinking more along the lines of telling the town we're engaged. Or did that slip your mind?" she asked him, her tone teasing.

"As it happens, love, it didn't," Killian smiled. "But actually, there's one favour I'd like to ask of you before we announce it."

Sitting up, Emma threw him a questioning look. "And what might that be?"

Giving her a loving smile, Killian reached up to stroke Emma's cheek. "Let me buy you an engagement ring?" he begged her, his eyes hopeful.

"Oh, Killian," Emma said gently, placing her hand over his that rested on her face. "I don't need one. I thought keeping _this_ ring," she fingered the ring around her neck, "was the deal to get married? Not to buy a new one."

"That was your deal, love," Killian grinned, "not mine." His expression softened as Emma's eyes widened in surprise. "Just let me do one thing for you, Emma. Please?"

Looking at the pirate's pleading expression, Emma felt her heart skip a beat in her chest.

"Urgh, fine," she said, but she couldn't hide the smile twitching at her lips. "One engagement ring it is. But we're not telling anybody until you do."

"That's fair, love," Killian agreed, pulling her into his arms again, kissing her softly against her lips. "But something tells me a few people already know."

Emma pulled away with a jerk. "What do you mean? How…?"

It was then that she finally realised that they were not as alone as they first thought. As she pulled away from Killian's grasp, her ears pricked at the sounds of hushed whispers coming from the top of the stairs which sounded a lot like Mary-Margaret, David and Henry as they listened in to the conversation. Upon realising they'd been caught out, however, they soon scattered back down the stairs before Emma and Killian could even call them out, their excited whispers floating up from the lower floor.

"Something tells me our conversation up here hasn't been exactly private, love," Killian pointed out, amused chuckles escaping from both their lips.

"I forgot the walls of this place have ears," Emma giggled. "And by ears, I mean six of them." Shaking her head with a laugh, she glanced at Killian's own amused expression.

"We need to move you in to our place, already."

"Aye. That we do."

* * *

 _Ok, so although this was written before 'Swan Song', I have edited it to keep in line with it as much as possible so I can continue it. Luckily it was fairly vague in the first place, so a lot of no lines up to the finale :)_

 _Alright, so the beginning sequence in the underworld with Hades was based around the Hades in the Disney version and a bit of the old Greek legends which my boyfriend, who has an interest in that sort of thing, helped me with. Even though Emma's plan is to share her heart with Killian, I highly doubt Hades is going to make it easy for her to get him back, which is what I showed._

 _So what did you guys think? Please remember that this was my first time diving into the world of Once Upon A Time, and I know things may not have been perfect, but I'd like to know what you think, so_ _ **please review!**_ _:) Please be aware, however, that I DO NOT tolerate flames of any kind, but KIND constructive criticism is appreciated. I had a bad experience the first time I posted fanfiction way back in 2003 when I was 12, which kept me away from the site over a decade, so please be nice!_


	2. Operation Diamond

_Hi again, guys :) Well after a couple of requests and the heartbreaking mid-season finale, I decided to continue on with this story for a little while. I don't know about any of you, but I think we need or are going to want fluff like this after 5B, so I'm just getting a head start. Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed and just read my first attempt last chapter. It meant a lot to me to know that I can write outside of my main fandom. Thanks!_

 _So, this chapter takes place the day after the previous one and Killian isn't wasting anytime on finding Emma an engagement ring and he takes Henry along to help him. I always imagined and hope that something like this would happen, so I went along with it._

 _Hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Operation Diamond

* * *

"So lad, what do you say?"

Henry glanced towards the pirate in astonishment. "Me?" the boy asked, excitement lighting up his face. "You want _me_ to come ring shopping with you?"

Killian's face dropped. "Well, you don't _have_ too," he said, disappointment evident in his tone. "I just thought you would have liked to help me with this endeavour is all..."

"Are you kidding me?!" Henry exclaimed cheerfully, cutting off the rest of the pirate's sentence. "Of course I do!" Frowning, the thirteen year old glanced up Killian, brows furrowed. "Why me, though?"

Killian smiled at the boy, before placing a kind arm around his shoulders. "Well, I need someone to go with me, don't I, lad?" he asked. "And who better than my soon-to-be stepson?" Henry's face lit up in a wide grin. "Besides," Killian continued, "who else am I going to take with me? Your grandparents?" The pirate shuddered as he looked over at the couple in question, still snoozing away in their bed nearby. "Forgive me lad, but I think that would make for an awkward shopping trip."

"Yeah, me too," Henry grinned, as he followed the pirates gaze. "Besides, I know what mum would like. You _have_ to take me with you."

"I'm wounded, lad," Killian said, mock hurt spreading across his features. "Are you saying I can't even choose a ring for my true love?"

Henry snorted. "You're blinded by love," Henry pointed out wisely, despite the grin on his face. "You'll just want to buy my mum the biggest ring money can buy, when you know that's not what she'd want. You need someone there to help you."

Killian's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you get so wise, Henry?"

Henry shrugged. "Experience?" the thirteen year old grinned. "Seriously, though, you know I'm right."

"That I do," Killian agreed with an answering grin. "Well, shall we go then?" he asked the boy, as he made his way over to the door.

"Not so fast," Henry said quickly, stilling Killian's hand on the doorknob. "If we're going to do this, we need a code name for it. So, what's it going to be? I know!" he added quickly, as Killian opened his mouth to reply. He glanced at the pirate with a smug grin. "Operation Diamond."

"Operation Diamond?" Killian repeated, voice tinged with amusement. "Why can't it be something simple for once? Like...operation proposal...or something?" he trailed off, as Henry threw him a 'are you kidding me' look.

"And _that,"_ Henry sighed, as he and Killian made their way out the door, "is why _I_ come up with the code names. No imagination, any of you."

" Oi!"

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Killian asked his young companion, as they strolled down the quiet streets of Storybrooke. "Sadly, I am unfamiliar with any ring shops in this town."

"That's because there's only one," Henry explained. "Happy Ever After," Henry pointed to a shop at the far end of the main street, "is the only jewellery store in town. Obviously my mum didn't think we'd need many," he added quietly. "Considering no one was _supposed_ to be happy here."

"Happy Ever After?" Killian asked, his face screwed up in distaste. "Well, it's little wonder I've never noticed the place. It's a complete mockery of itself!"

"Well, yeah, it is pretty corny," Henry grinned as he glanced at the shop. "But it really is the only ring shop in town. Unless you want to see what Grandpa has, that is," he muttered quietly, earning him a dead pan glare from the pirate beside him.

"I'd sooner risk going over the town line then do business with the crocodile," Killian vowed bitterly, before heaving a heavy sigh. "Happy Ever After it is, then." Turning to the boy beside him, Henry was relieved to see all the pirate's anger melting away as quickly as it came. "Shall we?"

Henry beamed. "Lead the way."

"Right," Killian said, as he reached out a hand towards the door handle, only for nerves to suddenly engulf him as he did so. Taking a deep breath and unclenching his white knuckled fist, he opened the door, and slowly stepped inside the establishment; the clinging of a bell above he and Henry's heads announcing their entrance. As the door shut with a clang behind them, their eyes met the sight of hundreds of pieces of jewellery in many different forms; from rings to watches, bracelets to necklaces covering every inch of the spacious shop, every piece glittering in their places. _A pirate's dream_ , Killian thought, as he craned his neck to look around the room.

"It has a lot, doesn't it?" Henry commented, as he too looked around the crowded room. "We should be able to find something in here."

Opening his mouth to answer, both he and Henry both started as a crash sounded from the back of the shop.

"Sorry about that!" a male's voice called. "Be right there!" Muffled sounds of heaving and a thud sounded, before a short statured man came hurrying out from the back of the shop, a wide grin plastered on his face as he saw who his customers were.

"Well well, Killian Jones!" he exclaimed brightly, as he took in the pirate. "You're a sight for sore eyes, that's for sure!" Grinning widely, he stuck out a hand for the man to shake, which Killian took with a grin of his own forming. "Good to see you in one piece, captain!"

"You're not the only one," Killian grinned, before turning his attention to Henry, who was staring at the two of them in utter bewilderment.

"This is Jeremiah Gibbs, lad. He was one of my crew back in the day." Snorting in amusement, Killian glanced around the shop, then back to the man beside him. "Why doesn't it surprise me that you work in a shop filled with jewels? You always did like the treasure side of pirating more than anyone else."

Jeremiah snorted. "Look who's talking."

"Is Jeremiah your real name or your Storybrooke name?" Henry inquired, effectively cutting off the teasing banter between the two men, causing the little man to frown in confusion.

"Um...real name. Why, lad?"

Henry shrugged; a disillusioned smile on his face. "No reason," he said, disappointment etched in his tone. "It's just your name is similar to a Pirates of the Caribbean character. Well, same last name anyway. Oh well."

"Is that that movie your mother and I have been trying to coerce me into watching?" Killian asked the teenager.

"Yep," Henry admitted with a grin. "And once you've moved in, there'll be no getting out of it."

"Wonderful," Killian mumbled. "That's just what I need. Another pirate movie that mocks every fibre of my being." He shuddered. "I don't think I'm quite recovered from that horrific portrayal of me those bloody idiots at Disney did of me. Not sure I'm ready for _that_ again, lad."

Henry snorted as he remembered the one time he and Emma had put Peter Pan on for him once, resulting in an uproar from the pirate in question. Killian had felt so betrayed that he'd refused to watch a movie the two had suggested for a few weeks, and even then it had taken _a lot_ of persuading on their parts.

"It's nothing like that, Killian, I promise," Henry reassured him with a grin towards Jeremiah, who was watching them in amusement. "Trust me, Pirates is much more realistic then that. Plus you're not in it."

"The lad's right, sir," Jeremiah chuckled as he leant on the counter. "It's nowhere near as bad as Disney's portrayal of us."

"If you say so," Killian mumbled. "But we didn't come here to discuss horrific movies of me, did we lad? Or were pulling my leg when you said you wanted to help with this?"

Henry bit his lip sheepishly as Killian raised a brow at him, before turning back to the matter at hand. "Right," he said awkwardly, turning his attention back to Jeremiah, who was looking back at Killian with a surprised expression.

"Don't tell me you're in here to finally propose to that lady of yours, sir?" he asked the pirate in awe. "It's about time!"

"Actually, mum proposed to _him_ ," Henry cut in with a grin, causing Killian to flush slightly around the ears, despite a pleased smile forming on his lips. "But Killian still wants to get her an engagement ring."

"You think I'm letting your mother have all the fun, lad?" Killian asked the boy, with the shake of his head. "She may have proposed to _me_ , but there's no way she wasn't getting a ring, no matter what she said."

"Well, what were you thinking of getting her then?" Jeremiah asked the pirate, curiously, as he bent down to unlock the ring cabinet. "Because I have plenty to choose from, I assure you."

"Nothing too out there," Henry said quickly, before Killian could even speak. "Mum wouldn't want anything too over the top."

"So, something simple then?" Jeremiah asked, looking to Killian for confirmation, who in turn glanced at Henry.

"I don't want to buy something too simple, Henry," Killian said, slightly crestfallen at the notion. "After everything your mother has done for me, she deserves a ring befitting a princess."

"But she doesn't _want_ something like that," Henry reminded the man gently. "Honestly, after everything that's happened, I think you could buy the smallest ring here and she'd still be happy." Frowning thoughtfully, the teen glanced down at the rings placed in front of them, his eyes locking on one in particular. Reaching down gently, he plucked it from its place and held it up. "What about something like this?" he suggested. "It's nice."

Killian looked at him, unimpressed. "It's like any other ring here," he pointed out.

Sighing loudly, Henry placed the ring back carefully, before glaring back at his soon to be step-father. "You're going to have to have an idea, then," he prompted, waving a hand at the rings. "What about something unusual?" he suggested. "You two don't have the most normal of relationships," he chuckled, earning a laugh from the pirate in question.

"True, lad," Killian agreed with a nod of his head, as he turned his attention back to the array of rings in front of him. He sighed. "This isn't something I ever expected to do," he admitted. "How am I supposed to choose a ring for someone who's literally been to hell and back for me?" His voice trailed off in frustration.

Thoughtful, Henry glanced down at the rings, sweeping his eyes from one trinket to the next, all the while, his mind racing. As he glanced over the assortment of rings, it didn't fail to escape his notice the slight differences in every ring that was on display. Each one varying in shapes, colours, sizes, stones and whatever else you could think of. His eyes widened.

"And that's _how_ you're going to choose one," Henry said suddenly, glancing back to Killian's frustrated expression. "Look at these rings," he continued, waving a hand to the trinkets beside them. "Each one is unique in their own way; just like mum. Choose one that represents the both of you."

"The lad's smart," Jeremiah noted, fascination clear on his face. "I'd listen to him."

"Why do you think I asked him to come with me?" Killian grinned as he wrapped his arm around the teenager's shoulders in a one armed hug. "He was the best man for the job."

"Thanks, Killian," Henry replied with a smile. "Now hurry up and pick one. I don't want to be stuck in this shop all day," he joked, earning him a playful swipe from the pirates' hook arm, which he carefully dodged.

Turning his attention back to the rings in front of him, Killian hovered a hand over them, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully as he paid attention to every intricate detail the rings had to offer. Reaching out to grab one, a sparkle in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Withdrawing his hand, he swept bright blue eyes over to the ring nearest the window, where the sun was hitting it as it began to rise higher in the sky. Intrigued, he picked it up and his eyes widened. It was the most unusual ring he'd ever seen. Turning it over in his fingers, a smile began to form on his lips as he examined it in more detail, causing Henry to come over in curiosity. His jaw dropped open.

"It's awesome," he said in awe, as he plucked the ring from Killian and examined it himself. He looked up at the pirate. "Is this it?" he asked him.

Killian smiled. "This is it," he confirmed, as he handed the ring over to Jeremiah, who nodded with a pleased smile.

"So, when are you going to give it to her?" Henry asked, excitedly; immaturity coming out. "The party at Granny's has already started hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has, lad," Killian told the teenager with a smile as a mischievous sparkle suddenly lit up his eyes. "And I think it's now time to turn the tables on your mother."

Henry frowned suspiciously. "What are you planning, Hook?"

"Oh, you'll see, lad. You'll see."

"You're just asking for mum to send you back to the underworld, aren't you?"

* * *

Boisterous chatter met Killian and Henry's ears as they approached the diner sometime later, announcing the celebration was in full swing already. It seemed no matter what the occasion was, the citizens of Storybrooke didn't need any excuse for a good party, and this celebration seemed to be of no exception.

"Something tells me they're all going to regret this tomorrow," Henry chuckled, as the sounds of clinking glass and booming laughter drifted from inside. "It's barely _eleven_. And if they keep going all day..."

"...there'll be some sore heads tomorrow," Killian finished for the teenager, a grin spreading across his face. "Guess we better head in there now then, before they all forget the reason they're there in the first place." He chuckled nervously as he eyed the door handle of the diner.

"Killian," Henry said gently, seeing the uneasiness in the pirate's eyes. "You don't have to be nervous. You're already engaged. This is just...the icing on the cake."

"I'm not just giving her the ring, lad," Killian reminded him, anxiously, as he looked over towards him.

"Are you going to tell me _what_ it is you're going to do?" Henry asked him, curiously, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Maybe I can help."

"This is between me and your mother, lad," Killian said, nerves beginning to fade from his eyes as he spoke. "You'll see before long." He took a deep breath as he went to open the door. "Well, here goes nothing."

The chatter was deafening as the pirate slowly opened the diner door. All around the room, there were people crammed into every inch of the place, laughing and talking loudly; each with a mug or bottle of something in their hands. The dwarves were crammed up in a corner, talking cheerfully; Granny was pacing backwards and forwards taking orders and Archie, Marco, August and Whale were in a back booth chatting. Sweeping narrowed eyes around the room once more, it didn't take long to spot Emma, crammed into a booth in the middle of the room, talking animatedly to her parents, Regina and Robin, her eyes lit up in ways Killian had not seen in a long time. The sight heartened the pirate greatly.

"And there's the man of the hour!" Killian heard Granny shout, as he made a move towards his swan, before halting mid step as she rushed towards him. "It's wonderful to see you home again, Killian," she said gently, as she gave him a quick embrace.

"Thank you, Granny," Killian said, nodding at the proprietor in appreciation. "I'm more than grateful to be here, too."

"Here, here!" Leroy called out, sounding like he'd already had too much to drink, causing groans all around. Killian was swiftly passed from person to person, patted on the back and welcomed home before Regina, Robin, David and Mary-Margaret soon took him into a small embrace themselves, taking the pirate by surprise.

"We haven't had a chance to welcome you home properly, Hoo-...Killian," Mary-Margaret amended quickly with a gentle smile, as she placed a tender hand on the man's cheek. "We're glad to have you back."

"Thank you...Snow," Killian said gently, as Henry rushed over to hug both his mothers.

"So, dare I ask where you two have been all morning?" Emma asked with a suspicious glint in her eyes. "That was a long time to run an 'errand', wasn't it?" She raised a brow at her son, who shrugged, unfazed.

"It took longer than we expected, that's all."

"Aye, love," Killian said gently, as he placed a loving arm around her waist "You'll find out about it soon, I promise." He bent down to press a gentle kiss into her blonde locks, allowing a contented smile to form on her lips, as she leant onto his chest, listening to the steady thump of his new sharedheart, beating steadily under her ear. She closed her eyes in content, before wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Well..." Emma heard her father speak up, clearing his voice as he did so. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes once more to see David standing in the centre of the room, beer glass raised. "Before we all get into the celebration too much, I'd just like to say a few things." He threw Emma and Killian a small smile as he glanced over to them. "The past few months have been tough, I won't lie," he said, looking around the room. "What with Emma becoming the dark one, then...then our trip to the underworld to save Killian, it seems like we haven't had much to celebrate lately. But today, we stand here. And today, we not only celebrate Killian's return home, but hopefully, a return to normalcy. As much normalcy as Storybrooke gets anyway-"

"-Which isn't much," Regina pointed out dryly, causing laughter around the crowded room.

David chuckled. "Well, hopefully enough that we don't have to making any more trips to the underworld anytime soon anyway," he confessed. He glanced over at Emma and Killian, still wrapped in each other's embrace with a sad smile. "Killian," the prince said gently, "I hope you know that we appreciate everything you did for Emma that night. Despite everything, you sacrificed yourself the way only a true hero would do. And for that we thank you-"

Killian nodded, swallowing hard to dislodge a lump forming in his throat. "Thanks mate," he choked out, tightening his grip on Emma's waist in the process, which she automatically returned. "I just couldn't let it go on. Not when Emma was at stake. But I must admit, I'm grateful for you all coming after me. I can't thank you all enough."

"Just enjoy every moment you have with Emma is all we can ask, Killian. Welcome back," David said gently. He raised his glass. "To Killian."

"To Killian!" the diner chorused.

"To Killian," Emma whispered, raising her own glass, all the while her glistening eyes never leaving Killian's weary face as she gave him a tender smile. Tears prickling at his own eyes, Killian felt his own lips turn up as he reached up to stroke her cheek with his hook, his hand otherwise occupied around his loves waist.

"So," David piped up, making everyone look up once more. "If nobody else has anything else to say, I guess we can-"

"Actually, mate, I do," Killian cut in, as he removed his hand from around Emma's waist, before moving to face everyone, meeting Henry's eyes as he did so. "While we're all gathered here today; and sober for that matter-" he added, allowing for a chorus of laughter to erupt from the guests, "-I wish to announce something that-"

"Killian," Emma whispered in alarm, sweeping her eyes across the room at everyone as looks of intrigue crossed their faces. "What are you doing? I thought we agreed _not_ to announce this yet until-"

"Mum," Henry said quietly, causing her to look back at him with a look of surprise. "Just listen to him."

Emma's eyes widened. "But what-" she began, bewildered, before turning back, only to find Killian going down on one knee, effectively cutting off the rest of her sentence as the whole room gasped in surprise, before going silent. Heat raced to her cheeks as she glanced around the quiet crowd. "Killian," she said, flabbergasted, as she felt tears begin to prickle at her eyes despite herself. "What are you doing? We're already-"

"Emma Swan," Killian started nervously, effectively silencing the rest of her comment. "When we met, I was nothing but a selfish pirate, who sought nothing but revenge and hatred, over a love I had lost decades before. I believed I could never move on from my first love and that I would spend forever alone, seeking justice for a woman I would never have again." Taking a deep breath, he glanced up towards Emma, whose emerald eyes were beginning to fill with tears. Taking a hand in his, he continued. "But when I met you, something changed. You reignited something in me that I never thought I'd have again. You showed me that I could be the hero that I never thought I could be. Gave me love I never thought I deserved-"

"Oh, Killian," Emma interrupted, sniffling loudly, as tears suddenly spilled from her eyes onto her flushed cheeks. Squeezing his hand tightly, she gave him a watery smile. "I'm sorry," she choked out, emitting a soft giggle. "Keep going."

Killian chuckled, before giving her hand another squeeze, his own blue eyes quickly filling with tears of his own. "You're the only one who has ever seen the real me," he continued, his voice beginning to shake. "Not even Milah saw that, and for that I thank you." Stopping again, he took a deep breath. "Emma, I love you more than life itself. Heck, I've even _proven_ that," he added, causing Emma to emit a giggle. "But once more, I can't live without you. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met, and I fall more in love with you every day and for as long as I draw breath, I will prove that to you." With a shaking hand, Killian reached into his jacket pocket, and withdrew a small box, causing Emma's hand to fly up to her mouth in a choked sob. "Emma Swan," Killian said, manoeuvring his hook so as to open the box, "I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Despite the tears flowing down Emma's cheeks, she snorted. "What do you think, you stupid pirate? Of _course_ I'll marry you!"

The room erupted in applause as Emma held out her hand towards Killian, who brought the ring into Emma's view at last, before gently taking it out from its case. Emma emitted a gasp of awe as she took in the sight of the most unusual ring she'd ever seen. A band of gold, knotted like vines on an old country house leading to a gem set by four towers - the gold the brightest she'd ever seem, and the diamond at its' heart catching every hint, every speck of light in the room.

Placing his hook gently on Emma's wrist, Killian used his hand to gently manoeuvre the beautiful ring onto the ring finger of her left hand. With a wide smile on his face, Killian ran a thumb over the ring. It was a perfect fit. As he made a move to stand up, he brought the ring to his lips and kissed it, his eyes all the while never leaving Emma's face.

"It's beautiful," she said quietly, flicking her eyes down to the ring on her finger, before glancing back up towards Killian, who was looking back at her with such love in his eyes, Emma thought her heart would stop beating. He brought a hand to her cheek.

"I love you, Emma," he said, his voice cracking a little.

Emma gave him a watery smile. "I love you, too," she choked out. "I-"

He kissed her before she had the chance to continue. Emma stiffened in surprise at first, before her eyelids suddenly fluttered closed as she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, burying a hand in his messy black locks. The kiss was tender at first, but soon became more passionate as Killian wrapped a hooked arm around her waist, pressing her closer to his body, while using the other hand to gently cup Emma's cheek. Tears of joy were still flowing freely down the woman's cheeks as he did so, which he instinctively wiped away with a thumb in a gentle caress, before cupping her face once more. Neither of them were aware of their audience as they stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace as all the heartache and misery of the last few months seemed to vanish for that one moment; heartache that has led to this one moment, which neither of them wished to end.

Air soon became necessary, though, and slowly the couple parted, their faces bright as they glanced at each other tenderly with love in their eyes. Killian gave her a watery smile as he stroked a thumb cross her cheek, which she returned.

A burst of applause around them is what brought the couple back to reality. Blushing furiously, the two of them turned around, only to find themselves surrounded by a mob of enthusiastic citizens.

"Never thought I'd see the day!" Leroy exclaimed cheerfully, raising his drink exuberantly. "Congratulations!"

"After everything that's happened, I was wondering if there was going to be a proposal before long," Granny said, shooing the crowd of well-wishers off with an annoyed wave as she approached them. She beamed. "Congratulations Emma, Killian," she said, giving them each a quick embrace.

"Yeah, well, what my handsome fiancée seemed to have _forgot_ to mention while proposing," Emma said, throwing him a pointed look, making him grin sheepishly in turn, "is that _I_ had already proposed to _him_. Last night actually," she added with an amused chuckle as Killian scratched behind his ear using his hook guiltily. "Obviously _somebody_ ," she said pointedly, wrapping her arms around his waist, "just wanted to show me up." She raised a brow.

"Well, love, what kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't get down on one knee with a ring?" Killian asked, a mischievous grin forming on his lips as he gently placed a kiss on her temple.

Emma rolled her eyes. "An old fashioned one, that's what," she replied.

"I didn't see you complaining, darling," Killian pointed out gently, as he ran a thumb over her new ring, before giving her a tender smile.

"Yeah, well, who could have said no to that?" Emma muttered, her cheeks burning bright as everyone chuckled around her.

"No one, that's who," Mary-Margaret said, a proud smile on her face, as she reached up to cup her daughter's face gently. "Congratulations, baby." She kissed her forehead lightly. "Even if I already heard it all last night. One question, though," she added with a glance at the sparkling ring, then back to Killian. "How did you choose that beautiful ring?" she asked him in awe. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Neither have I," Emma admitted, as she glanced down at it. "It's so unusual."

"Well, love, I did have a little help," Killian pointed out, throwing Henry a thankful smile, who rolled his eyes in turn.

"More like I just gave him a push in the right direction," Henry explained to his mother, with s small smile. "He was starting to panic that he couldn't find the right ring, so I just told him to pick one that represented both of you the most. Didn't take long after that."

"I couldn't have done it without him, in other words," Killian quipped, as Emma wrapped an arm around her son's shoulders, before placing a swift kiss on his head.

"Well, either way, it's beautiful," Mary-Margaret said. "Now the question is; when's the wedding going to be?"

"Yeah, about that," Emma said, an unusual look that no one could pick crossing his face. She glanced over at Killian, who was accepting a glass of beer from Robin in congratulations and taking a sip. "How hard do you think it would be to organise a wedding by the weekend?"

Beside her, Killian spluttered, his drink going everywhere as he coughed wildly.

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

 _Yeah, I imagine after everything that's happened that it wouldn't take long for these two to marry (I really hope not anyway), so what better way to do it sooner rather than later. And although I imagine Emma being the one to propose if it happens, it wouldn't surprise me if Killian turned the tables on_ _ **her**_ _and proposed back. It's very like him anyway!_

 _So, since I'm going to continue this for a little while, the next chapter will be a short one about the preparations for the wedding, and considering the short time frame Emma set, should be interesting. I haven't been this excited about my writing in a while so I'm enjoying it while I can :)_

 _If anybody would like to know what the engagement ring looks like, search 'braided engagement rings' on google. My boyfriend, who studied geology at university, suggested it to me after I was stuck on an idea for one and they really are interesting to look at. The one I used in here was a gold one which took a little bit of searching to get._

 _Thanks for reading :D Please review if you can. Please remember though, that I DO NOT tolerate flames, but_ _ **KIND**_ _constructive criticism is accepted. If you have any ideas or suggestions for this story, also feel free to PM me. I won't be doing many chapters, but ideas are always appreciated._


	3. Wedding Preparations

_Hi again guys :) I just want to thank you all who have favourited, followed and reviewed my story since I posted. You've made me feel very welcome in a new fandom and I appreciated it. Thanks!_

 _So, this chapter is set the day after the previous one where they're planning the wedding in the time frame Emma set for herself, with most of it wedding dress shopping which I admit was a lot of fun to write :) You'll notice in my chapters that I tend to switch between Snow and Mary-Margaret when I'm talking about her, and this is mainly because I'm too lazy to continually write Mary-Margaret and is not an error lol._

 _Anyway, here's chapter three :)_

* * *

Chapter 3 – Wedding Preparations

* * *

"Urgh!" Emma exclaimed in frustration throwing a list of wedding invitations to one side. "Remind me again whose idea was it to plan a wedding in _four days_? I've never seen so much work in my life!"

"It was yours, honey," Mary-Margaret replied absentmindedly, as she rustled through the same papers beside her daughter.

"Gee, thanks," Emma answered dryly. "And here I thought mums blamed themselves so that their daughter's didn't feel bad."

"Sorry, baby, you're right," the woman said, lifting her eyes from the task to meet her daughter's. "It's all my fault. What _was_ I thinking?"

A short silence between mother and daughter ensued with furtive, straight faces before the façade broke and the two were giggling and laughing in loud hoots. The laugh echoed around the room, leading the rest of the loft's occupants slowly into a chorus of laughter.

"Seriously, though," Emma sighed, as the chorus of laughter began to die down. "What was I thinking?" She placed her head in her hands. "What a nightmare. There's so much to _do."_

"Well, we managed to get a lot planned in one morning," Snow pointed out, tapping the list in front of them. "I think once we get the guest list finalised, everything else should easily fall into place..."

"We haven't even decided _where_ the wedding is even happening yet, mum," Emma reminded her mother. "How can we invite people if we don't even know where we're marrying?"

"I thought we were holding it outside, love?" Killian asked her, as he pulled out a chair beside her. "Wasn't that the first thing you decided last night?"

"Outside, yes," Emma agreed with a tender smile towards him. "But where, I don't know."

"Well, it doesn't have to be decided _yet,_ does it, love?" Killian asked her gently, as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "We still have four days. Why don't we move onto something else?"

"I know!" Snow suddenly exclaimed, eyes lighting up in excitement. "Why don't we go wedding dress shopping instead?" she asked Emma, whose eyes widened in surprise. "We could call Regina and Belle, and have them meet us at the dress shop, and you guys," she turned to David, Killian and Henry, "could head out to get your outfits too. Maybe once we get the dress and all, the rest of the decisions will just...come to us."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Emma agreed, as she threw down the invitations. "It beats looking at the guest list for hours on end, anyway."

"Alright, let's go then!" Snow exclaimed giddily, her eyes lighting up at the prospect. "We'll call Regina and Belle on the way!"

"I guess I'm going dress shopping," Emma chuckled, as her mother headed for the door.

"And while you're doing that, us guys will head out to get our outfits, too," David said, with a grin towards Henry and Killian, who both threw the prince a look of distaste.

"Marvellous," Killian mumbled, before his look of annoyance was quickly replaced with a loving smile as he glanced over at Emma.

"Have fun, love," he told her with a smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I know you'll look stunning, no matter what gown you pick."

"Just as long as it's not poofy, I'm happy with anything," Emma said, giving Killian a small smile. "Have fun with David and Henry."

"I'm going _clothes_ shopping, love," Killian said dryly, absentmindedly tucking a strand of Emma's hair behind her ear. "I don't think fun is part of the equation."

Emma smiled. "I'll see you later," she said gently, leaning up to peck him lightly on the cheek. "Love you."

Killian smiled. "Love you, too."

" _Emma_ , come on!" came Mary-Margaret's voice from outside the loft. "Regina and Belle are meeting us there in 5 minutes!"

Emma sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

Killian nodded. "Aye to that, love."

* * *

"So, is this the only place in town you can get a dress?"Emma asked her mother as they approached a store called 'Storybrooke Brides', where Regina and Belle were already waiting out the front.

"Only place," Snow confirmed, turning to Emma with a smile. "But you don't need another one. Lucinda was one of the best dressmakers in the Enchanted Forest."

"You know her?" Emma asked her mother as they reached the front entrance.

Mary-Margaret gave her daughter a bright smile. "She made my wedding dress." She sighed. "It's a shame it didn't come over in the curse. It would have been nice to see you in it."

"I doubt it," Regina cut in as Emma opened her mouth to reply. "I don't think fluffy princess style is exactly Emma's style."

Snow frowned. "It wasn't _that_ fluffy."

Emma snorted. "I've seen the storybook, mum," she reminded her. "It definitely isn't my style. And the one thing I'm _not_ wearing is a big poofy princess dress."

"Oh Emma, just try _one,"_ her mother insisted, a hopeful look gracing her eyes. "Even if you don't think you'd like one. Please?"

Emma rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a smile from twitching at her lips. "Alright," she agreed. "I'll try _one_ princess dress. I won't like it, though," she added, as she nervously stepped into the shop.

"Oh. Wow."

The brightly lit store was crammed with wedding dresses around every wall. As soon as the women walked in, they were greeted by the sight of rack upon rack of dresses, all in different styles, ranging from princess style, strapless, to knee length dresses. Among the sea of white, though, a splash of colour was seen amongst them as bridesmaid dresses could be seen at the back of the store. Towards one side near the counter, a row of shoes sat tidily in their racks, while placed above them was a number of display veils, hanging on hooks from the ceiling.

"This is going to take a lot longer than I thought," Emma muttered to herself as a middle aged woman suddenly came rushing up to them from behind a row of dresses.

"Snow!"

"Lucinda!" Mary-Margaret exclaimed cheerfully, holding out her arms for the woman. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"And you too," Lucinda said merrily, as she extracted herself from her arms to glace around the small group. "So, I'm guessing you're here to get a wedding dress for Emma?" She threw Emma a wide smile. "Congratulations, my dear."

"Thanks," Emma said, returning the smile. She glanced around at the gowns. "You have _a lot_ of dresses."

"Always like to have a wide variety," Lucinda smiled. "So, what type of dress were you thinking of? Because you can try on anything you like."

"I..." Emma bit her lip, uncertainty crossing her face. "...I honestly don't know. I've never actually thought about it before."

"Well, what's your style?" Lucinda prompted her, inviting her and the others to sit down. "What would you be most comfortable in, do you think?" She glanced at the other three. "And what colour do you want for the bridesmaid dresses? Assuming these are your bridesmaids, of course," she added hastily when Regina and Belle glanced towards Emma in surprise.

Emma smiled. "Well you two _are_ the closest friends I have," she pointed out. "I mean, you don't have to be..."

"Are you sure, Emma?" Belle asked her, a nervous expression crossing her face. "I mean, with everything going on with Rumple and Killian-"

"-Which has nothing to do with _you,"_ Emma reassured her. "Besides, you and Killian are friends as well, and he'd want you to be there."

Belle smiled. "I'd be glad to be your bridesmaid, then."

"Are you sure you want me to be a bridesmaid?" Regina asked her, surprised. "I mean, we don't exactly have the best track record as friends."

"We are now, aren't we?" Emma asked her with a grin. "Besides, you're the closest I have to a best friend, so I'd just accept it."

Regina snorted. "Just as long as you don't put me in a bright pink bridesmaid dress, I'm in."

"I wouldn't put anyone in one," Emma said, her face screwed up in disgust. "But how does red sound?"

"Red's good," Regina agreed.

"Same," Belle said.

Emma turned to her mother with a small smile. "What about you, mum?" she asked the woman, who had just been sitting there in silence. "Is red good for you?"

Shock flashed across the woman's face. "Me?" she asked, surprise evident on her face. "But...but I can't. I'm the mother of the bride."

"So?" Emma said, the grin on her face growing wider. "If anyone says anything, screw em'. I say you're a bridesmaid, and that's that."

"Oh, Emma," Snow said, her jade eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Thank you."

"Well, you were my first friend when I came to Storybrooke, and you still are," Emma said, as she engulfed her mother in a gentle embrace, "so who cares about the rules?"

Snow chuckled. "Well, we've never been a normal family, so I guess we aren't going to stop now."

"Not for as long as we live in this town," Regina said dryly, causing a few chuckles all around.

"No truer words," Belle mumbled with a smile.

"So, red for the bridesmaid dresses," Lucinda interrupted, trying to get the women back on track. "And what do you want for your dress, dear?" She turned to Emma. "Do you want a princess style dress, or something simple? Any particular style?"

"Well, mum wants to see me try on a princess style dress," Emma admitted, with a quick glance back to Mary-Margaret. "But I'd prefer something a bit more simple. Nothing too over the top."

"How about we pick out a princess style dress to show your mother, and then pick out a few others while we're at it?" Lucinda suggested, as she gestured towards the dressing rooms. "How simple would you like the dress? Do you want a long or a short dress?"

"Long."

"What sort of fabric? Do you have a problem with lace or anything?"

"Not really. I actually don't mind lace."

"What about style? I mean, would you prefer a strapless dress? Or vintage? Or anything like that?"

"Vintage."

"Ok, I'll pick out a couple of dresses, and we'll see which you would prefer," Lucinda said, as she scanned through the racks of dresses, and picked up three dresses and threw them over her arm, before bringing Emma into the dressing room.

"Ok, so this is the princess style dress," Lucinda said, holding out a rather large ball gown towards Emma. "We'll try this on, and see how it is."

"It's huge," Emma noted, as she wiggled out of her jeans and top, before Lucinda helped her slip into the large skirt of the dress. "How did people in the Enchanted Forest wear these things?"

"We were used to it, dear," Lucinda chuckled as Emma grunted at the weight of the dress. "Although I admit that some of our outfits could tip a person over with the right amount of weight."

"No kidding," Emma grunted, as Lucinda zipped up the dress. It had a strapless bodice with a sweetheart neckline and a feathered skirt with a chapel train that took up a decent amount of space in the dressing room. It was extremely beautiful, and looking at herself in the mirror, Emma admitted that she looked every bit the princess. But it was also extremely heavy. The skirt weighed Emma down like bricks and the bodice was so tight she could barely breathe. How people could wear this was a mystery to her. She couldn't even walk without having to hitch up the skirt a good height so she didn't fall flat on her face.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Emma grunted, as she and Lucinda walked out of the dressing room; Emma hitching the dress up above her ankles once again as she rejoined her mother, Regina and Belle.

"Oh, Emma, it's _gorgeous_ ," Snow gushed as Emma carefully stepped up onto the podium in the middle of the room. "You look _just_ like the princess you are." She glanced at Regina and Belle with a proud smile on her face. "Doesn't she?"

"Well, the dress _is_ beautiful," Regina agreed slowly. "But I don't think Emma likes it too much," she added, as she watched the woman hitch the skirt up again. "Actually, you look as though you're ready to fall over."

"More like stop breathing," Emma said, as she put a hand to her diaphragm. "How did you all wear these things?"

Snow frowned, her face bewildered. "Well, I never found a problem with them."

"They do take some getting used to," Belle said sympathetically, as she watched the saviour struggle with the heavy gown. "I never really liked the heavy ball gowns either."

"But you wore that red ball gown at King Midas's ball that time," Snow reminded her. "And you seemed to do just fine in that."

"Yeah, and that crushed my spleen as well," Emma chuckled, remembering the beautiful dress. "Plus I'm not really a big fan of strapless," she added, as readjusted the bodice awkwardly. "It always feels like it's going to move. Which wouldn't be a problem to Killian, of course," she grinned, a devilish gleam in her eyes. "But not entirely appropriate in the middle of a wedding."

"Emma!" Mary-Margaret laughed, trying to sound indignant, but otherwise failing. "We're in the middle of a dress shop!"

"I've heard worse," Lucinda grinned as Regina and Belle tried to stifle their laughter behind them. "And that includes brides back in our land," she added to Emma, which had her emit a loud snort behind her hand, before hitching the bodice higher up her waist as it slipped again.

"I guess it's safe to say that the princess ball gown isn't for you," Mary-Margaret sighed. "It's a shame. You look so beautiful. It's just what you would have worn if we had stayed in our land."

Emma smiled apologetically. "I know," she said gently, stepping off the podium to take her mother's hand. "But this just isn't me."

Returning her smile, Snow nodded. "I know it's not, honey," she said, with a squeeze of her hand. "I just...wanted to see how you would look in a ball gown."

"It _is_ beautiful," Emma insisted, as she glanced down at the monstrosity of a dress. "I just think breathing on my wedding day would be nice," she added with a grin.

"And walking," Regina added, as she watched Emma stumble over the train of the dress.

Snow rolled her eyes. "Alright, you win," she grinned. "Go and put something simpler on."

"More simple coming up," Lucinda laughed, as she guided Emma back to the dressing room.

Emma sighed in relief as Lucinda slipped her out of the heavy ball gown, allowing her to breathe again, before quickly slipping her into a V-neck, A line Princess court dress. It was a relatively plain up-and-down sheer satin dress; the straps about as wide as her thumb - a relief that it didn't feel like she was about to involuntarily expose herself - with a small diamond of crochet below her bust and a small train that ran behind her. A far cry from the ball gown she'd had on just moments before.

"It's so...simple," Mary-Margaret said, for lack of a better word upon seeing it. She glanced at Regina and Belle. "What do you two think? There's nothing much to it."

"I thought you agreed I'd look better in something simple, though?" Emma asked, eyebrows knitted in confusion as she glanced at the dress in the mirror. "Besides, I think it's nice. It's not like I'm ever going to wear it again."

"It _is_ nice," Snow agreed gently. "But it looks like a regular old white dress. It's not very special. No offense, Lucinda," she added quickly, as the dressmaker turned to look at her.

"None taken, Snow," the dressmaker insisted with a smile. "It is one of our simpler dresses. I just chose it because Emma said she wanted simple, that's all."

Emma glanced back at the dress thoughtfully. Yes, the dress _was_ very simple. Plus the good thing was that she could move around in it without tripping over her own feet. On the other hand, though, it was very plain looking; even for her. She turned to Regina and Belle.

"What do you guys think?"

"I hate to say it," Regina began with a quick look towards Snow, "but I think Mary-Margaret's right. It's a little _too_ simple. There's not really much to it. You need something more in between the two dresses."

"Maybe some lace, perhaps?" Belle suggested with a quick look at Lucinda. "She said she likes vintage style."

Lucinda beamed. "I have just the third dress for you all then," she said, turning back to Emma. "So, is it a no for this dress?"

Emma nodded with a sheepish smile. "It's a no," she said, guiltily. "It's nice, but not for me."

"That's fine," Lucinda said, unfazed. "We'll try you in a vintage dress and see how you feel. You can't buy something you don't feel right in."

Leading Emma back into the dressing room once more, Lucinda soon slid on Emma's choice of dress; a vintage long sleeve gown with lace overlay and Watteau train. It was a long, silvery-white gown embellished with lace flowers running along the length of the considerable train, with the bare skin of her upper arms and chest covered by a lace overlay, as light as a feather and as fine as fresh-spun spider's silk. As Lucinda finished zipping her up, Emma finally turned to face the mirror, and her eyes widened in surprise upon seeing herself in the dress. It was more beautiful then she could have imagined.

"Oh, Emma, it's gorgeous!" Snow exclaimed, bringing her hands to her mouth emotionally. "You look so beautiful. How do you feel in it?" she asked her daughter, as Emma smoothed the material over with a smile.

"I love the lace," Emma said, as she ran her hand over it. "It has a sort of vintage feel to it."

"It _looks_ vintage," Regina said, admiration crossing her face. "And it's stunning. There's no other word for it. The only thing I'd say is that's just a little flouncy at the back for you, maybe."

"But the rest of it is beautiful," Belle gushed, her face lighting in a smile the others hadn't seen in a long time. "What do you think of it?"

"It _is_ beautiful," Emma admitted, as she glanced at the dress in the mirror once more. "And it's almost exactly what I want. It's just..." she trailed off uncertainly.

"Is there something that's bothering you?" Lucinda prompted her. "Because if it's something simple, it can easily be fixed. Is it the lace?"

"No, I love the lace," Emma assured the dressmaker quickly, as she turned back to her. "I love the style and the lace. It's just the train is a little long for an outside wedding and I wouldn't want it to get ruined." She turned to her mother. "What do you think?" she asked her mother, who immediately nodded in understanding.

"Emma has a point," Mary-Margaret said, getting up to join Emma and Lucinda. "Like maybe if she just had a small train," she gestured how far, "coming out from the back, and not have it be as flouncy maybe?"

"More shapely, maybe?" Regina suggested, understanding Mary-Margaret's reasoning.

"Yeah, and maybe have the lace cover more of the dress?" Emma suggested. "With a shorter sleeve?"

Lucinda's face suddenly lit up. "I have just the thing!" she exclaimed, turning to Emma with a triumphant smile. "How do you feel about an open back dress, though? It's just what you want, but it's a tiny bit more revealing than this one."

Emma smiled. "I don't mind."

"Come with me, then," Lucinda said, as she gestured towards the dressing room one more time, quickly ducking to the back of the shop to grab what she needed first, before heading into the change room.

Slipping out of the vintage dress, Lucinda began to put on the dress that she believed was the perfect match for Emma; a sheath high neck lace sweep/brush train gown with an open back. It was a brilliant, diamond-clear white and was covered entirely in lace; flowers and vines and floral patterns were embroidered into it, covering a body-tight sheer satin dress and carried a short train of lace. This one's' lace overlay extended out to her shoulders, but not any further down her arms, with an open back. As soon as Emma had it on, it just felt...right.

"Alright, Emma," Lucinda beamed, as she did the last button up. "Take a look."

Turning around nervously, Emma took a sharp intake of breath in shock as she glanced at herself in the dress for the first time. The dress was so simple, yet so beautiful at the same time, but it was so comfortable and light against her body. It was perfect.

"What do you think?" Lucinda asked gently, watching as Emma's eyes began to fill with tears. Trying to stem the flow, Emma nodded mutely with a grateful smile to the dressmaker.

"How about we go and show everyone, then?" Lucinda suggested, leading the dazed woman out of the dressing room. "I think we just might have a winner here."

As she led Emma out of the dressing room, there was immediate gasp as Snow, Regina and Belle caught sight of her for the first time. Stepping up onto the podium, Emma turned to them with a watery smile.

"Well?" she asked them, her voice shaky with emotion. "What do you think?"

Stunned into silence, Snow nodded. Bringing a hand up to her mouth in emotion, she gave Emma a tearful glance. "You look beautiful, honey," was all she managed to say, a proud smile forming on her lips.

"Is it better than all the others?" Emma asked her, her voice hopeful.

"You looked beautiful in all of them, Emma," Snow said. "But this one is just...you."

"It's perfect, Emma," Regina cut in, with a smile. "This is completely you."

"I'll say," Belle added; her eyes wide with awe. "I wish I'd thought of that style. It's _stunning_."

Regina nodded in agreement. "And the best part is that it's both simple _and_ elegant. It's everything you wanted."

"It's you, Emma," Snow said, rising to join her daughter at the podium, where she took her daughter's hand in hers. "You look like the beautiful bride I always hoped you would be." She sniffled as her eyes began to well up. "I'm so happy for you."

Letting out a cross between a laugh and a sob, Emma quickly engulfed her mother into a tight embrace as she willed the tears welling up behind her eyes from falling. With everything she had been through in recent months, it overwhelmed her just how happy she was in this one moment. A moment she never dreamed of having just a few short months ago.

"I guess it's safe to say that this is your dress, Emma?" Lucinda asked her softly, as Emma and Snow broke away from each other's embrace, both with tears welling up in their shared jade eyes.

"It is," Emma said, giving the dressmaker a watery smile. "I couldn't imagine any other dress for me now." Blinking furiously, she tried to stop the well of tears from falling; albeit unsuccessfully, as a few spilled over her cheeks. "Oh god, I can't believe I'm crying over a dress," she chuckled, sniffling loudly a she reached up to wipe at the moisture in her cheeks.

"It's not just about the dress, Emma," Snow pointed out to her gently, laying a hand on her daughter's cheek. "You just never thought you would have this."

"I didn't," Emma admitted, tearfully, as she glanced around at the others. "A few months ago I thought I'd lost everything, and now-" Her voice caught in her throat. "Now I'm getting everything I wanted and more..."She trailed off as more tears slipped down her cheeks. "Oh god, I'm a mess," she added with a sniffily laugh, as Snow handed her a handkerchief.

"Yeah, well, now you'd got me started," Regina said, as she let out a sniffle of her own. She threw Emma an annoyed glance, which didn't reach her eyes. "Why'd you have to drag me into this?"

"Or me," Belle said, emotionally, causing soft laughter from both Emma and Snow, which was quickly cut off by the sound of Emma's cell phone going off on the seat.

"It's Killian," Mary-Margaret said quickly, as she hurried over to the device.

"I can't answer it sounding like this!" Emma exclaimed, her voice still hoarse. "You know what he's like!"

"I've got it," Mary-Margaret said, as she pressed the answer button, before holding it up to her ear. "Hello? Hi, Killian. No, Emma's right here." She quickly glanced up at Emma with a small smile, who glanced back with a bite of her lip. "We were just making a final decision on her dress, and things got a little emotional is all. No, she's just fine, Killian," Mary-Margaret assured him quickly. She glanced at Emma, before motioning for her to come to her. "We just made a final decision on the dress and it all got a little much is all. She's right here." She held out the phone to Emma, who accepted the phone with a smile.

"Killian?"

She heard his relieved sigh on the other end. "Emma, are you alright? Your mother said you're a little upset?"

"I'm alright," Emma replied. "And I'm not upset. Things just got a little emotional, that's all. I'll explain later, I promise."

"Are you sure you're alright, though, love?"

Emma smiled. "I'm fine," she assured him gently. "How are things on your end? Have you got an outfit yet?"

"That's what I rang to talk to you about, love," Killian replied quickly, all remnants of the previous conversation vanishing in an instant. "You've got to help me. Henry and David are trying to coerce me into wearing a ruddy penguin suit!"

Emma snorted in amusement. "I'm surprised you even know what that means."

"Henry called it that," Killian explained. "But seriously, Swan," he continued, his voice horrified. "A pirate doesn't wear a tux! I'll look like a bloody idiot! Why can't I just wear one of my own outfits?"

"If the best man has to wear a tux, so do you Killian!" Emma heard Henry exclaim in the background.

Killian groaned. "You've got to help me, love," he begged. "Tell your father I don't have to wear a tux."

"Oh, why not?" Emma teased. "I'm sure you'd look as devilishly handsome as you usually do."

Killian growled. "Not helpful, Emma."

Emma chuckled. "I'm just kidding," she assured him lightly. "Put David on the phone."

"Thanks, Emma," Killian replied, sounding relieved. There was silence for a few moments as Killian passed the phone over to David, who could be heard arguing with the pirate in the background for a moment, before Emma heard his voice in her ear.

"Emma?"

"Hey, dad. Now, what's all this about you trying to get Killian into a tux?"

"Well, that is what men usually wear at weddings, isn't it?" he asked her. "Why shouldn't he wear one? Besides," he added cheerfully, "the rest of us are wearing one. Even Robin is."

"How I got coerced into this, I'll never know," Robin mumbled in the background.

"And whose idea was it to all wear tuxes?" Emma asked her father, her tone amused. "You know you don't have to wear one, you know?"

"Are they making Robin wear a tux?" Regina asked, hearing the conversation. She snorted. "That won't go down too well."

"Well, what are we going to wear then, Emma?" David asked her. "We can't turn up in jeans and jackets!"

"And you won't have too," Emma assured him. "But you don't have to be so formal. I'm sure Henry would prefer not to be forced into one-"

"You got that right!"

Emma frowned. "Are you on speaker phone?"

"No. Henry is pretty much glued to my side," David explained. "He's trying to get out of a suit as much as Hook is."

"I hate ties," the boy stated simply.

"Well, you don't have to wear one, kid," Emma grinned. "Hey dad, why don't you guys just get a nice pair of dress pants and dress shirt and be done with it? That way you're still dressed nice, and you _don't_ have to wear a tux.'

"But Emma, it's a _wedding,"_ her father protested. "You don't get married every day."

"And the wedding is outdoors," Emma countered, without hesitation. "Wearing a tux isn't necessary. Besides," she added with a small smile, "I honestly couldn't imagine Killian wearing one anyway. It's not his style."

"But-"

"Just go with Emma's idea, David!" Mary-Margaret exclaimed in the background, winking at Emma as she glanced at her in surprise. "It's better for everyone this way!"

Hearing his wife's comment, David sighed. "Fine," he said. "You win. Dress pants and shirt only."

"What about ties?" Robin's voice was heard in the background. "This thing is ready to strangle me!"

Emma laughed. "No, you don't have to wear a tie if you don't want too."

"YES!" Henry roared.

"Well, _I'm_ still wearing a tux," David insisted, despite the relieved murmurings of the other guys. "The father of the bride should look the part."

"Whatever you say, dad," Emma chuckled. "Can you put Killian back on the phone?"

"Sure," David mumbled, before Emma heard the phone being passed over once more.

"You're a bloody lifesaver, Swan," Killian said as soon as he got back on the phone. "Did I mention how much I love you lately?"

"Only all the time," Emma whispered, her face glowing bright. "But you better wear the dress shirt."

"I don't know why I can't just wear one of my own outfits, but I will, love, I promise. I'll do anything for you."

"I know," Emma said softly. "Besides, it'd be nice if you bought a new outfit for once, pirate," Emma added with a chuckle. "And the wedding's outside. A dress shirt might be more...comfortable..." Emma suddenly trailed off as a wide grin spread across her face, her teeth bared ever so slightly, as an idea entered her brain. She now knew _exactly_ where she wanted this wedding to be held.

"Emma?" Killian's voice sounded slightly panicked. "Love, are you there?"

"Yeah," Emma said quickly, shaking her head to get her thoughts back together. "Yeah, I'm still here."

"What happened?" Killian asked her, softly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm alright," Emma grinned, her voice suddenly bright. "Killian, I know where I want our wedding to be."

"Really?" Killian sounded surprised. "Where?"

"I'll tell you when we get home," Emma told him; a smile lighting up her face. "But I think you'll agree with me. We just have to finish up here."

"Alright, then." Killian's voice sounded slightly confused, but he didn't press further. "I'll see you back at the loft."

"See you soon," Emma replied, before pressing the end call button, before turning her attention back to the others.

"So, where did you think of Emma?" Snow asked her, curiously.

" I'll tell you later," Emma assured her, brightly. "But right now, we have bridesmaid dresses to buy."

* * *

"The pond?" Mary-Margaret questioned, confusion flashing across her face. "You do mean the same pond that..."She seemed hesitant to continue.

Emma sighed. "Yes, I do mean the same pond that..." Her voice caught in her throat as her jade eyes began to prickle with tears. She took a deep breath. "Look," she continued softly, "I know it seems like a weird place for me to want to get married; and it probably is," she agreed with a glance towards Killian, who was listening attentively. "But for me, it isn't just the place where..." she trailed off for a moment, "...where I lost Killian. It's also the place where I finally knew that I wanted to fight for my happy ending." She threw a tearful gaze at Killian, who gave her a loving smile, despite his bewildered expression. "I followed Killian into the underworld at that place, and now I want to finally get my happy ending there. Does that sound stupid?" she asked them, nervously. "Because if it does-"

"It's not stupid, Emma," Killian interrupted her gently, reaching out to take her hand in his own. "Actually, I think it's a great idea.

"You do?" Emma gave him a look of surprise. "I was worried...I was worried it would bring up too many memories..." she murmured, punctuating it with a sniffle as a tear finally escaped her eye.

"That place will always bring up memories, love," Killian admitted, reaching up to wipe the dampness on her cheek; adams apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. "But what better way to help get past them then to finally get our happy ending there?"

Emma gave him a watery smile. "So, we're getting married there?"

"We're getting married there," Killian confirmed; a smile lighting up his face. "And honestly it _is_ a nice place. Despite everything," he added in a low voice. Giving him a warm smile, Emma reached up to cradle his cheek.

"Well, if that's where we're holding the wedding, I guess we better start sending out invitations," Mary-Margaret said, careful not to interrupt the tender moment. "I just hope it doesn't rain."

"I'm sure we can find something if it does," David reassured her. "So, what else have we got left to do? We've got the outfits and the wedding venue, and Dr Hopper has happily agreed to marry you both, so-"

"-And Granny has volunteered to cater the reception afterwards at the Town Hall, so that really only leaves the invitations," Snow finished for her husband. "Oh, and the flowers," she added. "But Belle has that taken care of."

"And the wedding rings," Killian interjected with a secretive smile. "I went back to Jeremiah this afternoon. They'll be ready by tomorrow afternoon."

"Wedding rings?" Emma glanced at her fiancée in surprise. "But I didn't think you would wear one?"

"Just because I don't have a left hand doesn't mean I wasn't going to wear one, darling," Killian replied, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Besides, what made you think I wouldn't want to wear one?"

"I don't know," Emma said quietly, her heart skipping a beat as she gave him a shy smile. "I just didn't think the ruthless Captain Hook would ever take to wearing a wedding ring."

"Captain Hook might not, love," Killian said, reaching up to tenderly tuck a piece of hair behind Emma's ear. "But Killian Jones wants nothing more than to show the world that he belongs to you and no one else."

"You are such a sap," she chided him softly, her face flushing bright red, despite the butterflies she felt in her stomach. "Do you always know what to say?"

"Not all the time, love," Killian grinned, his eyes softening as he reached up to cradle her cheek. "But it's true. It'd be an honour to wear a wedding ring. Even if it has to be on my right hand," he added with a sigh as he glanced at his hook.

"It doesn't matter," Emma reassured him quietly, as she leant into his touch. "I'm just happy you're here."

"As am I," Killian replied softly, pulling her gently towards him, before pressing his her lips tentatively with hers in a soft kiss.

"Urgh," Henry groaned from his seat nearby, causing the couple to break apart. "How often will I have to put up with this?"

Emma and Killian snorted with laughter. "And here I thought you'd be used to it, lad?" Killian asked him, a teasing grin etched on his lips. "Aren't Robin and Regina this way too?"

"You have no idea," the teenager muttered. "All of you are as bad as each other."

"I'd get used to it, Henry," Mary-Margaret said with a grin of her own. "Especially in the…Jones household?" She threw Emma and Killian a questioning look. "What will your household be called?" she questioned, a look of uncertainty clear in her eyes. "Are you keeping the name Swan or taking Killian's last name?" she asked her daughter, who gave her mother a small smile.

"Actually I'm hyphenating," she explained to Mary-Margaret with a soft smile. "I know Swan is the name of a family who didn't want me in the end," she went on quickly, with a glance between Snow and Killian. "But it's still a big part of my life I don't want to lose. Besides," she added with a smile towards Killian. "Emma Swan-Jones has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea, love," Killian reassured her, giving her a light peck on the cheek. "Besides, no matter what your last name is, you'll always be my swan," he grinned.

"Yeah, I figured that," Emma said with an answering grin. "Why do you think I decided to hyphenate in the first place?"

'I think it's a great idea," Henry interrupted with a bright smile. "The Swan-Jones household sounds so much cooler than just plain old Jones."

"Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt this," Mary-Margaret interjected quickly before anyone else could respond. "But its three days before the wedding and we _really_ need to get these invites sorted. Even if we are just inviting the main people we socialise with."

Emma groaned, but stood up anyway, half-heartedly removing her hand from Killian's in the process. "Alright," she sighed, "let's get this done."

"Right, and while you ladies do that," Killian said, throwing the mother and daughter an innocent smile their way as he stood up from his chair. "I'll just see where Emma has hidden this beautiful wedding dress of hers."

Emma and the others glanced at each other in a panic.

"Don't you even dare!" thy exclaimed in unison.

"I'm just kidding, love," Killian grinned. "I'm helping with the invitations."

"You are so lucky I love you, pirate."

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write and the idea of Emma's wedding dress was actually given to me by my mum when I was brainstorming ideas and when I found the one she's wearing in this chapter, I immediately said that's her dress :) If anyone wants to see the actual dress, just search and type in sheath/column high neck sleeveless lace sweep/brush train lace wedding dress and it SHOULD come up. I randomly found this dress on google shop, so I'm not sure if it'll work. Unfortunately I can't give links on here, so this is the best I can do._

 _OK, so next chapter will be the wedding and I am really looking forward to writing this. I just hope we all get to see a Captain Swan wedding ourselves at the end of this emotional season. I decided on them getting married at the same place she lost Killian in the mid-season finale because I thought it would be a nice touch for them to finally getting their happy ending there so it doesn't hold such bad memories. Plus, it is a nice setting. I apologise if any of them were a bit OOC as well, but this close after returning from the underworld, I think they'll all be pretty shaken up still._

 _Thanks for reading and please REVIEW if you can. Please remember, though, that I DO NOT tolerate flames, although KIND constructive criticism is perfectly fine._


	4. The Wedding

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story last chapter :) Your responses have been great!_

 _Well, I have to say that this chapter was very tricky to write, but I'm glad at the way it's turned out :) Writing vows for this pair was not easy._

 _Anyway, here's Emma and Killian's wedding. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Wedding

* * *

"Ow!"

"Emma, hold still! These pins are meant to go in your hair, not your eye!"

"They didn't go in my eye, they went in my scalp."

"Well, they're going to go in your eye if you don't stop moving!"

"You know," Emma began, as her mother worked behind her, "this would go a lot easier if you would just _tell_ me what you're doing."

"Not a chance," Snow said, picking up another piece of her daughter's hair. "I want something about your wedding day to be a surprise."

"Well, I can tell it's a sort of bun," Emma stated, wincing as another pin hit the delicate skin of her scalp. "Ow."

"Stop moving," her mother chided her gently. "This would go a lot quicker if you would just stay still."

Emma groaned. "I'm not used to sitting still for so long."

"I'm almost done, honey, I promise," Snow reassured her, placing another pin into her daughter's blonde locks. "You're going to look absolutely beautiful."

Emma closed her eyes with a sigh, but didn't argue. For a few minutes, the room was silent as Mary-Margaret worked on her hair; the only sounds coming from upstairs where Regina and Belle were changing into their bridesmaid dresses.

"What time is it?" Emma suddenly asked, opening her eyes to catch a glimpse of the kitchen clock.

"11 o'clock," Mary-Margaret answered, glancing at the time herself. "Don't worry; you still have another hour before it starts."

Emma chuckled. "Isn't the bride _supposed_ to be late?"

"Not on my watch she's not," Snow answered stubbornly, as she put the last bobby pin in place. Taking a step back, she glanced at her handy work with a critical eye, before making a slight adjustment.

"Can I look now?" Emma asked, hopefully, excitement building in her stomach.

"Not just yet," Snow said slowly, adjusting a piece of hair that had fallen out of place. "Okay...now you can look."

Closing her eyes, Emma took a deep breath to steady herself, before slowly turning around to face the mirror; butterflies beginning to fill her stomach as she did. Slowly releasing the breath she was holding, Emma then slowly opened her eyes to look into the mirror for the first time all morning. With a sharp intake of breath, Emma's eyes quickly filled with tears as she glanced upon her reflection. She could barely recognise herself in the beautiful vintage lace dress that emulated every pattern woven in the material. Her hair was twisted up into a bun just like how it had been at King Midas's ball, with a few strands of hair falling neatly at the sides of her head. Her makeup was subtle, with just a slight touch of blush, red lipstick and darkened eyelashes to show for it. Emma couldn't believe she was looking at the same person.

"Oh, mum..." she choked out, glancing up at Mary-Margaret with tear filled eyes.

"We're not done yet," Snow said gently, as she turned to pick up a small chest from the table behind her. Emma's widened in shock as her mother opened it to reveal her tiara.

"No princess can get married without a tiara," Snow said, her voice hoarse as tears began to fill her own jade eyes.

"It's beautiful," Emma said tearfully, as Snow gently placed the tiara on her head, where it sat glittering as the sunlight hit the tiny diamonds entrenched in the trinket.

"Now, you look just like the princess you are," Mary-Margaret said, as she tried to hold back her tears. "You look absolutely beautiful." Resting a hand on her daughter's cheek, she gave her a loving smile. "I am so proud of you."

"Mum, don't make me cry!" Emma exclaimed, blinking her eyes rapidly to avoid the wave of tears she felt coming. "I don't want to ruin my makeup before it even _starts_."

Snow gave a watery chuckle. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I can't help it!" she exclaimed, a smile twitching at her lips.

"What can't you help?" came Regina's voice from the stairway, causing Emma and Snow to glance around, immediately stopping Regina and Belle in their tracks.

"Oh, Emma," Regina said, looking flabbergasted as she looked her up and down. "You look beautiful."

"Forget beautiful," Belle smiled. "You look _gorgeous._ Killian is going to be _speechless_ when he sees you."

Emma grinned. "You three don't look half bad yourselves."

Sweeping her eyes over her bridesmaid's cherry red dresses, Emma duly noted that each of them reflected the wearer's individuality and style. Belle, as the most adventurous dresser, had chosen a full length crinkle chiffon dress with a contoured Queen Ann neckline, draped waist bodice and floor length skirt, complete with two inch red stilettos, that Emma wouldn't even _consider_ wearing, no matter what the occasion. Regina, was wearing a Chiffon Knit halter neckline gown with shirred details at the straps and bodice, along with a regular pair of red high heels. Mary-Margaret, on the other hand, though, was wearing a more modest Lux Chiffon, sweetheart neckline with a pleated bodice, inset midriff and shirred skirt, occupied by a simple pair of red high heeled sandals. All three women couldn't have been more different if they tried.

"Well, I hope so," Regina said dryly, adjusting the straps of her dress. "Or the 20 minutes I just spent trying to wedge myself into this dress was all for nothing."

"She's overdramatising," Belle said, as Emma and Mary-Margaret burst into a fit of laughter. She glanced at Regina with an amused grin. "It was more like 5."

"Hey," Regina replied, with a small hint of a smile. "At least I didn't take 5 minutes just to get my _shoes_ on. How on earth do you wear those things?" she asked the librarian, seeping her eyes down to the monstrosity that was her shoes.

"With great practice," Belle admitted, lifting one foot up with a wince.

"And _that,_ " Mary-Margaret said, with a nod to Belle's stilettos, "is why Emma and I chose to wear sandals. If I'm doing to be standing up all day, I'd rather not be screaming in pain by this afternoon. What do you think, Emma?" She turned back to her daughter, who was glancing into the mirror with a blank look on her face.

Snow frowned. "Emma?"

Emma stood transfixed, her eyes not fixed on any point in space but staring out into the void.

"Emma? Are you alright?"

Her vigil was broken, and she jumped slightly, startled at her own mother's voice. A small guilty wince grew across her cheeks as she turned to face her mother.

"Sorry, mum, I must have zoned out."

"Honey, are you alright?" Snow asked her, concerned. Sitting beside her, she quickly took one of Emma's hands in her own. "Are you nervous?"

"Not in that way," Emma said, looking back at her mother with a smile. "I've never been so sure of something in my life. And a few years ago, that would have scared the crap of out me," she added with a laugh.

Snow smiled. "Then what is it?"

Emma mumbled something she couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

Emitting a long drawn out groan, Emma glanced back up at her mother, with a slight blush tinging her pale cheeks. "I'm scared of making a fool out of myself!" she admitted, her face turning brighter by the minute. "I'm scared of messing up my vows in front of everyone. You know I suck at words! Yet Killian is so," she struggled to find the right word, " _eloquent._ He'll probably say this beautiful speech and here I'll be, struggling to even say anything. Heck," she added with a soft chuckle, "he probably isn't even _nervous_."

" _Nervous?"_ Snow snorted, causing everyone to glance towards her in bewilderment. "You really think Killian isn't nervous?"

"Well, obviously you don't," Emma retorted angrily, hurt evident in her eyes.

"Oh, baby, I didn't mean it like that," Snow amended quickly, reaching up to cup her daughter's cheek. "It's just...I _saw_ Killian as I was leaving the loft this morning, and believe me, he was _anything_ but calm." At the look of surprise crossing her daughter's face, she chuckled. "Honestly, I think he's just as nervous as you," she told Emma gently. "He was getting dressed as I left, and all he could talk about was how badly he was going to stuff up _his_ vows."

"And here I thought Captain Guyliner was full of self-confidence," Regina grinned, as Emma let out a relieved laugh. She glanced over at Emma. "It appears you've made your pirate as nervous as you are."

"It looks that way," Emma giggled, before glancing over at her mother. "Why didn't you tell me this?" she demanded, although her tone was amused.

"I didn't think it was relevant at the time," Snow admitted sheepishly, laying a comforting hand on Emma's arm. "If I'd known you'd felt this way, I would have told you as soon as I got here because it probably would have helped Killian too. He seemed to think you were the one who was going to show _him_ up."

"I don't think it's possible to show _him_ up," Emma smiled, before she glanced back up at the clock. 11:20am.

"Emma," her mother said softly. "Why don't you call him? He doesn't leave for another ten minutes."

Emma threw her mother a look of surprise. "I thought that wasn't allowed?"

"You're not seeing him, Emma," Regina pointed out, before Mary-Margaret could answer. "You're just happening to check on him before the wedding starts, is all," she added with a sly smile. "Nothing wrong in that."

Emma gave her a grateful smile. "I'll be right back," she said quickly, grabbing her phone as she exited the room. She glanced back up at clock, now reading 11:22, before she quickly dialled Killian's number and waited as it began to ring loudly in her eardrums. Emma found her hand shaking as each ring passed her by with no answer.

"Emma?" Killian answered, after the fifth ring. "Love, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emma replied with a relieved sigh, as she carefully sat down onto the couch. "I...I just wanted to hear your voice, that's all."

She heard him chuckle. "Well, I can't say I'm disappointed, love," Killian admitted. "But is there any particular reason?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" Emma asked, her voice teasing.

"Open book, love," Killian reminded her, his voice gentle, soothing the butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach for the past half an hour. "I could tell something is up. Now, what is it?" He paused. "You're not having second thoughts are you?" he asked her nervously.

Emma smiled. "No," she assured him gently. "I'm just...Killian what if I stuff up my vows in front of everyone? You know I'm not good at this sort of thing. What if I ruin everything?"

"You _won't_ ," he reassured her gently. "Besides, even if you do, do you really think it'll matter to me? I know how you feel."

"I know," Emma said quietly "I just...want things to be perfect, you know?"

"As do I," Killian said, softly. "But even if it doesn't turn out the way we want it too, it won't matter. No one is going to laugh at us."

Emma sighed. "I know," she said.

"It'll be fine, love, don't worry." Killian's tone was reassuring. "In half an hour's time, you're going to walk down that aisle, looking stunning in that dress of yours, and not long after that, we'll be married. That's all that matters in the end."

Emma smiled. "You always know what to say, don't you?" she asked him, causing him to emit a chuckle on the other end. "Thanks."

"Any time, love," Killian said, as a loud shout sounded from his end.

"Who was that?" Emma asked, as Killian turned away from the phone to answer them.

"Your father," Killian replied. "I'm afraid I have to go now, love. We're heading off. Will you be alright?"

Emma smiled again. "I am now," she assured him, before lowering her voice. "I love you."

"I love you too," Killian replied, a smile evident even in his tone. "See you soon."

"See you soon." Taking the phone away from her ear, Emma's lips curled into a wide smile as she pressed the end call button, before carefully standing up and heading back into the other room where Snow, Regina and Belle were waiting.

"How'd it go?" her mother inquired, seeing the wide smile that lit up her daughter's face. "Do you feel better?"

"I do now," Emma admitted, adjusting her dress one last time as the clock suddenly ticked past 11:30am.

"Are you ready, honey?" Snow asked her, as a proud smile began to form on her face.

T aking a deep breath, Emma smiled and gave her a nod. "I'm ready," she confirmed. "Let's get going."

* * *

Killian was nervous. No matter how much he tried to deny that fact, there was no mistaking the slight tremor in his right hand as he stood waiting under the erected archway in the park. Nor could he ignore the endless amount of butterflies that had taken up residence in his stomach within the last ten minutes since his arrival. He glanced up at the bright blue sky where the sun was rising higher and higher every minute. Not long to go now.

"Why are you so nervous?" came Henry's voice from beside him.

"I am not nervous," Killian replied, not even bothering to meet the boy's eyes.

"Yeah, sure," Henry said, with a quick roll of his eyes, "that's why your hand is shaking like a leaf?" He placed a comforting hand Killian's shoulder. "What's wrong?" the teenager asked him.

"Really, lad, I'm fine," Killian said, throwing the boy a small smile.

Henry raised an eyebrow. "I'm not buying it."

Killian sighed in frustration. "You know, you're more like your mother then you care to admit, lad."

"I know," Henry answered with a small grin. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I'm not nervous about marrying your mother, lad, so don't worry," Killian assured the thirteen year old with a smile. "There's nothing I want more in my life then to be with her."

Henry frowned. "Then what is it?"

Killian sighed. "I just...don't want to disappoint her."

Henry snorted. "You won't," he reassured the pirate gently. "Killian, we all went to the _underworld_ to get you. You and mum shared _true loves kiss_. She knows everything about your past. After all that, I highly doubt you'll disappoint her. Trust me," he added, patting Killian's shoulder.

Killian gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, lad."

"You really think mum would have gone after you if she had one inch of doubt about you?" the boy asked incredulously. "Talk about self-loathing."

Killian chuckled. "You're right, lad."

Henry smiled. "Just...try not to die again, alright?" he asked the man, tone suddenly shy. "I really don't want to lose another dad."

"I'll...I'll try not to, lad," Killian said, his voice slightly hoarse as tears began to prick at his eyes. He cleared his throat. "I'm glad you're up here with me today, lad," he said, a smile lighting up his eyes. "I couldn't have thought of anyone better than my stepson to be one of my best men."

"I'm glad too," Henry said, as he wrapped his arms around Killian in a quick hug, which quickly ended when Robin and David quickly came up to them.

"The girls are here," David said, as he clasped Killian on the shoulder. "Good luck, mate."

Killian nodded nervously. "Thanks."

"Are you ready?" Robin asked him, as he stood beside him and Henry.

K illian threw him a smile. "As I'll ever be."

* * *

Arriving in the vicinity of the park, the first thing Emma saw, even through the sheltered trees as she waited, was an isle of white carpeting running down the park, lined with short, bowed pylons linked to each other with bows acting as a fence. Heart and star shaped balloons and other festivities – wreathes, flowers wrapped into the ribbons, and small gossamer bags full of potpourri decorated the fence, which led towards row upon row of white fold-out chairs, each with an envelope with a name written upon it – that is, unless one of their many family or friends who were milling about the site or sitting in their chairs had disturbed them. At the far end of the seats, an altar, wreathed in peonies and roses, stood beneath a similarly flowered arch; two braziers on either side of the arch burnt sweet smelling incense from which blue smoke rose lazily. From where Emma was standing, she could only just make out the figures that were Killian, Robin and her son, but it looked as if they were relaxed and laughing.

"Wow," was all Emma could say as she took the sight in. "No wonder I hardly saw Henry and Robin yesterday. This is...this must have taken _ages._ " She turned to her mother in awe. "Did they really do all this themselves?" she asked, astonished.

"David helped a little, but other than that it was all them," Mary-Margaret said with a smile, sweeping her eyes over the nearest decorations. "Killian wanted to help, but Henry didn't want to ruin the surprise for him."

"I'm glad he didn't," Emma heard her father's voice say, as he approached them. "The look on his face when he arrived was everything Henry could have asked for."

Turning around to face her father, David suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the sight of his daughter in her wedding dress for the first time. Opening his mouth in awe, Emma didn't fail to notice the pool of tears that began to collect in his eyes as he looked her up and down.

"Oh, Emma," David said, reaching up to cup her cheek gently. "You look...absolutely beautiful."

Tears pricking at her own eyes, Emma smiled. "Thanks," she said happily, as she glanced at his outfit with a small grin. "I see you got your tux," she said, eyeing the white, modern fit, tuxedo that he was wearing with an amused smile.

"I told you," David grinned. "The father of the bride has to look the part."

"Well, you succeeded," Emma chuckled.

"That you did, honey," Snow grinned, stepping forward to give her husband a quick peck on the cheek. "I hope you haven't showed the other guys up."

"Since when have I ever been able to show Killian up?" the prince asked, with a laugh. "No, he, Henry and Robin are dressed quite the part in their own way. As you'll soon see," he added, as Emma raised her eyebrows in question, before music suddenly began to play in the background.

David looked back. "I guess that's our cue," he said, before turning back to give Emma a proud smile. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

Taking a shaky breath, Emma nodded. "I'm ready," she said, linking her arm with her father's as Snow, Regina and Belle began to make their way towards the aisle; Belle handing her a bouquet of bright pink peony's on the way.

Taking a deep breath, Emma clutched her father's arm tightly as she waited for her cue. She watched as Snow turned to look at her with an encouraging smile, before making her way slowly down the carpeted aisle, a bouquet of pale pink roses clutched against her chest. When she was halfway down the aisle, Belle soon followed, who was then followed by Regina, who also threw Emma a reassured smile, before soon following the other two down the aisle.

David turned to her. "Ready?"

Emma nodded. "Ready," she confirmed with a smile, before taking her first step onto the aisle.

Heads immediately turned towards her as soon a she came into sight, resulting in a hushed wave of gasps among the crowd as they took the pair in. With all the eyes on her, the butterflies in Emma's stomach intensified tenfold, causing her to clutch her father's arm tighter in response. Feeling the increase in pressure, David patted her hand lightly in response as they slowly made their way towards the altar, as their friends watched on proudly from their seats. From the corner of her eyes, Emma could make out the forms of Granny, the dwarves, Ashley, August, Marco, Whale, as well as many others looking on as she passed them, her eyes now seeking the one person she wanted to see most.

Glancing ahead at the altar, her eyes first picked out Henry and Robin as they stood proudly off to one side. Emma's mouth twitched in an amused smile as she noticed that both of them were dressed in black dress pants and a white long sleeve dress shirt, accompanied smartly by a black formal dress vest, absent a tie, instead of the dreaded tuxedo. Beside them, Snow, Belle and Regina already stood waiting, and as Emma's eyes swept over her bridesmaids, her eyes finally landed on Killian.

Killian was waiting nervously at the end of the aisle, with the biggest smile she had ever seen plastered on his face, looking every bit as handsome and dashing as ever in black dress pants, blue dress shirt and matching black formal dress vest; also lacking a tie. His hand was shaking slightly as it rested at his side, but he was otherwise composed. The only thing that gave him away was the way his cheek twitched every so often; a sure sign his emotions were getting the better of him. Seeing this, Emma bit down on her lip in an effort to stop the flow of tears that were beginning to pool in her eyes, as, at long last, she reached the altar, where David turned to her with a proud smile.

"I'm so proud of you, Emma." Kissing Emma's forehead, he soon glanced over at Killian, giving the pirate a small nod of approval, which Killian returned, before making his way over to an empty chair beside Granny, taking baby Neal in his arms in the process.

Turning her attention to the man in front of her, Emma felt the butterflies begin to re-emerge in her stomach as Regina stepped forward to take the bouquet from Emma's hand, which Emma released to her with a shaking hand. No sooner had Regina returned to her position, Killian reached out his hand for Emma to take, which she did without a moment's hesitation. Piercing blue eyes met jade.

"You-" Killian began, a warm smile lighting up his face as he took her in for the first time. "You look beautiful."

"You don't look half bad yourself," she grinned, as Archie stepped forward, silencing the whispering guests immediately.

"It is an honour to be gathered here today to witness the union of Emma Swan, and Killian Jones," he said cheerfully, throwing them both a wide smile. "Today they will be taking their first steps of their new lives together, and hopefully, leaving behind the bad memories of late." Stopping there, Archie quickly looked up at them, seeing if it was alright to continue. Tightening their grips on each other's hands, they nodded reassuringly to the conscience, before returning their gazes to each other.

"Emma and Killian have been through much together to get to this point, but they have proven beyond doubt that their love is stronger than any force that is thrown their way, and will continue to do so as they move onto the next chapter in their lives." Archie cleared his throat before he went on. "They have proven, without reason, that loving someone is a reason to stretch beyond our limits for the sake of each other. To look into the soul of each other and accept the other for what they see. And to love each other so deeply, that even death couldn't keep them apart."

Tears were already beginning to flow down Emma's cheeks, causing her to bite down hard on her lip to stifle a sob, while beside her, Killian's Adams apple began to bob as he swallowed hard on a pool of tears that were building in his own azure eyes. In an effort to steady herself, Emma gently took hold of the coolness of Killian's hook.

"Loving is the ultimate commitment which challenges us all to become the people we wish to be," Archie continued hurriedly, seeing the affect he was having on the couple, "and today, Emma and Killian wish to declare their love to all of you present. Now," Archie smiled, "who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

David stood proudly. "I do," he said, throwing Emma and Killian a grin, resulting in a resounding snort from both of them; their earlier tears quickly forgotten. "Yeah, I know," David chuckled, sitting back down in his chair, "stupid tradition."

"Sorry, should have left it out," Archie chuckled, causing a ripple of laughter through the audience. "Anyway, "he continued, clearing his throat in the process, "as a part of this union, comes the declaration of love, and today, Killian and Emma have written their own vows that they wish to share with one another. Killian," Dr Hopper said, with a glance towards the pirate, "you may speak first."

Swallowing nervously, Killian felt a wave of butterflies suddenly engulf his stomach as he struggled to recall his vows, written the previous night at his old room at Granny's, while Emma was at their new home. The moment he had been so afraid of messing up was now becoming all too real, and as his hand started to shake within Emma's grasp, he suddenly felt an encouraging hand on his shoulder, and he looked around to see Henry, giving him a look of encouragement. Grateful, Killian gave the teenager a grateful smile, before looking back to Emma's eyes, which were already beginning to glisten with tears. Taking a deep breath, Killian cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"Emma, when we met, I was nothing but a ruthless pirate, who had embraced nothing but darkness. I thought I was not meant to have a happy ending, and I let that consume me for far too long; until I met you." Tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes, as he glanced at Emma with a tender smile. "You pulled me away from that darkness that had consumed me for so long. You reminded me that revenge was not what I needed. Because of you, I have now become the man I have always wanted to be; not only for myself, but for you as well." Voice growing thick with tears, Killian cleared his throat. "With you and your family, you have given me the life I have always wanted, and the love I hold for you is stronger than anything I thought possible."

Sniffling loudly, Killian struggled to hold the tears at bay, but as they suddenly spilled from his piercing blue eyes, onto his cheeks, his voice began to fail him. Looking up, he met his eyes with Emma's; he saw that, she too, was crying. Tears were flowing thick and fast down her cheeks as she gazed into his face, her own jade eyes glistening brightly. "Emma, you are the strongest woman I have ever met, and you have proven that you will always use that strength to not only protect yourself, but me as well. You have travelled back in time with me, fought snow monsters, and even travelled to the deepest depths of hell to save me, even though I didn't deserve it. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, and I sometimes wonder how I got so lucky to have found you. Without you, I would still be the man consumed by darkness, and now, I couldn't imagine my life without you." Reaching up to wipe at the moisture on his cheeks, he threw Emma a watery grin, which she quickly returned, tears still cascading down her cheeks unchecked.

"Emma Swan, you are my happy ending," Killian choked out, "and I promise that I will always remain by your side. I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of our days together. I know that life in this crazy town has never been easy," he chuckled, causing Emma to grin, despite her tears, "and it probably never will be. But I promise that whatever comes our way, I will always remain by your side. I love you Emma Swan, always have, and always will."

Emitting a half giggle, half sob, Emma met Killian's eyes with a wide smile on her face.

"So much for not knowing what to say," Emma said, resulting in a chorus of laughter that swept through the assembled guests like a gust of wind, while beside her, Killian let out an amused chuckle.

"Well, anything becomes easy to say when you're looking at the person you love," he said softly, causing Emma to blush brightly as a few giggles were heard within the audience, including Henry and Archie, who cleared his throat guiltily as Emma threw him an exasperated look.

"Emma, you may now speak your vows," he said quickly, throwing her a small smile.

Despite her earlier discomfiture, Emma's heart suddenly leapt in her chest as the cricket said these words. _Killian_ may have been able to speak his vows eloquently, but now it was her turn, Emma could feel the nerves take up residence within her stomach. Taking a deep breath, Emma closed her eyes for a few moments, as the fluttering of butterflies engulfed her stomach, causing her hand to begin to shake within Killian's grasp, causing him to immediately tighten his hold in order to steady her. Feeling his reassurance, she opened her eyes; only to find jade eyes suddenly connect with piercing blue, as he gave her a warm smile. Her nerves faded slightly.

"Killian," she started; her voice shaky, "when we met, my walls were up; my heart closed off. I hid from any possibility of love. In my past, people were always letting me down, and because of that past, I shut myself off from everyone. I was a barrier to my own happiness. Until I met you..."

Feeling her voice beginning to constrict, Emma tried her best to ignore it, as all the while her eyes began to burn once more with unshed tears. "When we met, you were so different to any man I had ever known. No sooner had we met, and you were reading me like an open book. You were the one person who wasn't bothered by my walls. You embraced them. You tore them down one by one. You opened my heart again just when I thought it would never happen again..."

Blinking furiously, Emma struggled to hold back the wall of tears that were quickly filling her already blurred eyes, but as they spilled onto her cheeks, her voice began to grow thick. "You opened my heart again," she repeated, sniffling intermittently, "and in the process you healed it. You never gave up on me, even when I pushed you away. No matter how hard I tried to make things for you, you would always come back. For some reason, you saw something in me that I never saw in myself, and for that...for that I am grateful."

Sniffling loudly, Emma quickly took a hand to her mouth as she let out a soft sob as a fresh wave of tears suddenly spilled from her eyes. Glancing into Killian's eyes, she saw his eyes widening in understanding, before he ran a thumb over her hand gently, giving her a reassuring smile in the process. Taking a deep breath to collect herself, she continued.

"Letting you into my life was the best decision I have ever made," Emma choked out, voice thick with tears. "Because of you, I have become a person willing to let love into her life, and to give it back in turn. You have made me a stronger person just for being in my life, and I would walk through hell a thousand times over to have you by my side." She reached up to wipe at the moisture in her eyes. "I love you so much, Killian Jones. Thank you so much for bringing me home."

Heart pounding, Emma suddenly broke into a huge smile as she finally completed her vow, relief emanating through every part of her body. Beside her, Killian beamed at her, tears still glistening in his own eyes, as he stroked her hand gently. They smiled at each other tenderly.

"Let us exchange rings," Archie spoke up, his own voice slightly thick.

Digging his hand into his pocket, Henry quickly withdrew the rings, before hurrying over to place them in Emma and Killian's hands, cracking them each a watery smile in the process. Emma and Killian couldn't help, but chuckle as noticed the teenager's red, glistening eyes as he returned his place beside the wedding party, all with identical reddened eyes; the worst being Mary-Margaret, who was sniffling loudly every couple of seconds.

"Killian, will you repeat after me," Dr Hopper said, glancing towards the pirate. "With this ring, I marry you, and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows."

Killian took a deep breath, and gently took hold of Emma's hand with the curve of his hook. "With this ring," he repeated softly, looking into her eyes, "I marry you, and bind my life to yours." Taking the yellow gold wedding band with ten beautiful inlaid stones in his hand, he gently slid the ring over her ring finger. "It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows."

The grin on Killian's face once the ring snug on finger, was earth shattering, and as he glanced up at Emma, she couldn't help but gasp aloud at the love that shining clearly in his bright blue orbs. "With this ring," she began, without breaking his gaze, "I marry you, and bind my life with yours." Taking Killian's right hand in hers, she slid his own yellow gold wedding band with simple pattern detail over his ring finger, where, all but one ring was now absent on his finger. "It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows."

"Emma and Killian," Archie beamed, as a hushed round of whispers suddenly began to come over the guests, "by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss…"

Without waiting to hear the rest of the cricket's sentence, Killian pulled Emma towards him, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, which Emma immediately responded too, automatically wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt his lips on hers.

"…the bride?" Archie finished lamely, as Emma and Killian became engrossed in each other, with the sounds wild clapping, cheering and whistling echoing all around them lost to them, as their kiss deepened. Beside them, Henry and Robin threw a handful of confetti over the top of their entwined heads with boisterous laughs as Emma wrapped her arms around Killian's neck, winding her hand into Killian's raven locks.

"Oi, you two, are you gonna come up for air or not?!" Leroy's amused voice suddenly shouted from the sea of clapping, which was quickly replaced by a roar of laughter.

Breathing a laugh against each other's lips, Emma and Killian half-heartedly pulled away from each other, resting their foreheads against each other's; identical smiles etched upon their faces.

"I love you, Emma Swan," Killian said tenderly, reaching up to caress her cheek, wiping at the remaining dampness on her cheek.

"Emma Swan- _Jones_ ," she corrected emotionally. "And I love you too," she said thickly, laying a hand over Killian's with a loving smile, who pressed a gentle kiss to her temple in response; just as they were suddenly engulfed in a hug from behind.

"Welcome to the family, Killian!" Henry exclaimed cheerfully, engulfing his new step-father in a tight embrace. "You have _no_ idea how long I've waited to say that," he grinned.

"I think I have an idea, lad," Killian grinned back, wrapping his hooked arm around the boy's shoulders. "But I'm honoured to be a part of your family, too."

"And so are we," came Snow and David's voices from beside them, and before had even had a chance to turn around, Emma and Killian were engulfed into a tight hug.

"Congratulations, baby," Snow said, reaching up to cup her cheek with a bright smile, before turning her gaze to Killian. "Welcome to the family, Killian," she smiled, cupping his cheek as well. "I'm proud to be able to call you my son-in-law. And might I just say," She grinned, with a gesture towards his outfit, "that you look quite dashing in that vest."

"Don't I know it," Killian quipped, causing Emma to roll her eyes in amusement. "But to be honest," he continued, with a warm smile at Emma, "it's nothing compared to Emma." He reached up to cup her cheek. "You look absolutely stunning, lass," he said. "What you told me about that dress does not give it justice. And here I thought you couldn't get more beautiful."

Emma blushed. "Well, you don't look bad yourself," she grinned. "The vest look has always suited you, though."

"I have to admit, you don't look too bad, pirate," Regina said, as she, Belle and Robin came forward to give their congratulations. "Don't let that go to your head," she added, noticing Killian's smug grin. "You have a big enough ego as it is. "Besides," she went on, glancing at her own love, "I think Robin looks quite handsome too. I like the vest."

"Good to know," Robin grinned, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Anyway, congratulations, mate, Emma. I'm happy for you. You deserve it."

Killian nodded to him. "Thanks, mate."

Emma smiled at him. "And thank you for helping Henry with these decorations," she said. "They look amazing."

"It was worth it," Robin said, looking around the mass of decorations. "The look on both your faces said it all."

"Even if it did take forever," Henry chimed in. "I thought we'd never finish!"

'Well, they look good, kid," Emma smiled, placing a kiss to her son's temple. "Thank you."

"Your vows were beautiful as well," Belle said, throwing them both a soft smile. "I think you made all of us cry, not just yourselves."

"Well, it wasn't the idea," Emma chuckled, leaning her head against Killian's shoulder. "But I'm glad they turned out alright."

"More than alright, I'd say, love," Killian assured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'd just like to know how you picked those rings," Snow said, in awe, as she glanced at the sparkling band of gold nestled comfortably on Emma's ring finger. "It's beautiful."

"Henry helped."

"No I didn't," Henry said, with a roll of his eyes. "I went along," he explained, "but it was all Killian this time. Especially the engraving…"

"Engraving?" Emma glanced at Killian in surprise. "What engraving?"

Killian grinned sheepishly, before nodding to her ring. "I had Jeremiah engrave both our rings. I was going to show you after the wedding."

Intrigued, Emma gently pried the piece of metal off her finger, before holding it to the light where, in cursive script, that ran along the inside of the band, read ' _true love never dies'_ , with a hook and a swan on either side of the words, to stop them from running over themselves.

"Oh, Killian," Emma said, glancing up at him with tear filled eyes. "It's…it's beautiful. But-"

"I wasn't going to give you a wedding without an engraving, love," Killian said, reaching up to wipe a stray tear as it trailed down her cheek. "So, do you like it?"

"What do you think?" Emma asked him, emitting a watery chuckle. "I love it, you stupid pirate. Oh god, here I go again," she laughed, emitting a great sniff. "Seriously, let's just get going before my _husband,_ "she emphasised the word greatly, "comes up with another way to make me cry."

"Although, I'm sure that could be arranged, love," Killian grinned, "I don't plan too. Although I can't keep any promises."

"I wouldn't either, considering we still have a reception to go too," David grinned, causing Emma to snort, as they and the guests began to make their way towards Town Hall. "And you," he threw Emma a warm smile, "owe me a dance, I'd say."

Emma chuckled. "Sure, dad," she said. "As long as Neil allows it, that is," she chuckled, watching as the baby slept soundly in his father's arms.

"Oh, I'll make sure of it," David mumbled, as he adjusted the little prince in his arms.

"So…Emma," Mary-Margaret said slowly, as she watched her husband and baby son begin to walk. "Now that you're married," she threw the couple a look that neither of them could quite read, "will I be expecting a grandchild for Neil to play with anytime soon?"

"Mum!"

"Mary-Margaret!"

* * *

 _I hope you all liked this chapter :) It wasn't easy to write, but I'm glad of the way it turned out in the end. The vows were slightly tricky, but I just channelled their feelings throughout the series and it came along. And if you're wondering why I didn't add in the reception, t's because I think it was a good place to end it where it was. I was going to write it in, but I think it would have dragged it down, so I ended it where it was._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a_ _ **REVIEW**_ _if you are able, but please remember that_ _ **I DO NOT**_ _tolerate flames, but_ _ **KIND**_ _constructive criticism is accepted :)_

 ** _A/N: Ok, so I was going to leave this story 'in progress' to see whether or not I wanted to continue, but I think it might now be best to end this here. I have another fanfic on the site that needs constant attention and I just don't have the time to update them both, so this story is now finished. Thanks for reading though! :)_**


End file.
